Promise to My Knight
by YoungRecklessly.Lovely
Summary: "He's a cold shoulder" she told them. "She's just a little girl" he told them. Sakura had no idea how her life would change, how important he would be to her. What would happen if he found out her secrets? Kakashi couldn't tell her how he felt for her for the people he loved always died. What would he risk to not lose her like he lost the others? (Language, violence, future lemons)
1. Prologue

**Promises to my knight**

 **A/N: I everyone! I wanted to let you all know I do hope you re-read this chapter because I did add some new information and change some things I felt needed to be removed or have more clarification on. Also again a HUGE HUGE thank you for the followers and likes of this story especially with all the changes I am making and my long absence. I do hope this new chapter lives up to every ones expectations! Do not be afraid to comment or PM me. Thank you all and much love!**

* * *

 _Long pink hair swayed in the wind as the rain dampened_ _her_ _stray hairs to the side of the owners beautifully pale face. Silence surrounded the young woman as she stood still in front of the monument_ _stone_ _with_ _the names of her friends and family_ _engraved on its surface. The woman stared at the names written before her no tears fell, but the burning ache to let them fall freely redden the whites of her once bright emerald eyes. After what felt like several still hours the woman raised a single hand to touch the names before her, only stopping short when she felt_ _the chakra presence of another_ _appear behind her. Slowly her hand fell back at her side as she took a deep calming breath and closed her eyes, the person behind her had remained still as_ _a statue_ _behind her, unmoving. A_ _sad smile graced her lips like the ghostly reminder of a happier past,_ _she_ _kept her eyes closed_ _for a second more before opening her eyes and looking over her shoulder at the young man behind her. Seeing the man behind her_ _still frozen in place_ _one would think he was not even breathing at first glance but_ _this woman_ _knew better he was waiting, testing, hoping..., her dim emerald eyes locked with his one uncovered lifeless grey eye. Seconds now felt like a lifetime as their feelings were seen in each others empty eyes and felt like a warm shock through the body._ _T_ _here_ _was a_ _single glance before the woman broke contact and looked back at the large stone with hundreds of names written on it. Closing her eyes once more she knew when she chose to open them he would be by her side the only outside indication of this was a single hair moved due to his quick movements, but she could feel him, his presence close to hers even though they were not close enough to touch she_ _could also feel the warmth of his body near her's_ _._

 _The woman's voice was softer than a whisper but he heard her none the less, "I kept my promise..." The man looked over at the woman her emerald eyes glistened with fresh tears finally free to fall. The man grabbed the wom_ _an so quickly and held her close to his chest, embracing the small woman in his arms as she shook from her silent sobs. He laid his cheek on the top of her head as she only reached his shoulders in height, 'I kept mine too' the man thought to himself._

 _He finally let out the breath he had been holding and a_ _real_ _smile appeared under his mask the time had finally come, "Welcome home..."_

* * *

 **Where it all Started**

Normal P.O.V

 _10 years prior..._

"Did you hear, team 4 is getting its final member today..." Choza said to the rest of the teams that made up of the graduates from this years academy students. Choza was one of the members of team 1 along with Inoichi Yamanaka and Shikaku Nara, their families have always been in groups together kind of those family traditions. "Let us hope for someone with a more youthful spirit or those two will never see their youthful potential." Mighty Gai the loudest amongst the group of graduates, always seeming to go on about the powers of being a youth, he was a member of team 3 with Asuma Sarutobi, the Third Hokage's son, and Kureni Yuhi. "Shhhh here they come everyone." Rin Nohara whispered as she shhhed everyone from their hiding place in the trees, Rin was the only girl in team 2 along with Obito Uchiha, a loud boy who stood out compared to the rest of his clan the Uchiha's, and then Kakashi Hatake, a silent closed off book to everyone.

The group of teens hid in the trees as they watched their other two friends wait for the Hokage to walk up to them. Iruka Umino looked nervous as the Hokage approached he always seemed to be worrying about something, then there was Genma Shiranui, with his tooth pick in the side of his mouth his signature look, he seemed to not have a care in the world as he waited along with his teammate.

"Good morning. Iruka, Genma." The Hokage nodded to both boys as they said there good mornings back respectfully to the head of the village. "Today you will be meeting your last teammate she is excited to meet you both." Iruka seemed to relax slightly at the mention of a girl being on there team, meaning there shouldn't be a hard time with the transition. Genma just hm'ed as a response to the Hokage, "You both should understand she is new not only to your team but the village itself and I hope you both show her around and make her feel welcomed." The Hokage spoke to both the boys as each nodded and listened to everything he said, "Ah right on time," The Hokage turned to motion for the clearing behind them as a small girl walked up with bright pink candy hair. Genma seemed to stop chewing on his toothpick at that moment and Iruka had pink dusting his face as she walked right up to them standing next to the Hokage.

The group of teens in the trees struggled to all see what the girl looked like, from where they were all hiding no one could see anything except the long pink hair that seemed to blow in the breeze just past the Hokage. They all stood impatiently and deathly quiet as they waited to see if the Hokage would move, especially once they all saw the facial reactions to Genma and Iruka. It was almost too much for them to have to wait many of them were leaning so far out on the tree branches you would soon see several heads poking out of the tree.

"Team 4 this is your newest member..." The Hokage looked next to his side at the girl with an encouraging look. Taking a deep breath the girl took a step forward with her hands crossed behind her, her bright emerald eyes shining as she smiled a 100 watt smile at both the boys before bowing slightly. "Hello my name is Haruno Sakura, I hope you both do not mind me joining your team." Her voice was soft like a whisper but loud enough for them to all hear her speaking clearly. Iruka, with his red face smiled back politely before speaking to her, "Welcome, my name is Iruka Umino." Just then before he could say more Genma spoke up "I'm Genma Shiranui, we are glad to have you as apart of team 4." Smiling at the children in front of him the Hokage spoke before leaving them "Also take extra care of Sakura she is the clan heir to the Haruno's and is very important to the village." Blushing a bright pink Sakura's eyes widened as she looked down "Please do not treat me any different I am still a very capable ninja." The Hokage laughed as he started to walk back to the Hokage tower with their sensei "Of course Sakura-san."

Looking at each other silently for a whole 5 minutes after the Hokage had left Genma finally broke the silence, "So where you from Hime?" Sakura looked up at him with a dusted pink across her face at the new nickname she had already acquired "Uh-h my family and I are from a small village just past Kumogakura, and there is no need for you to call me that Genma-san." Genma chuckled before waving one hand in a dismissive motion, "You look like a Hime anyways it can be my nickname for you." Sakura smiled and nodded, "Well what would you like to do today Sakura-chan, we will be your personal tour guides," Iruka smiled at her as a large group of kids there age popped out of a nearby tree all walking and some running towards them.

Sakura looked slightly worried as she took a step closer to Genma without knowing that she had done so, Genma looked over at her before putting his hand up to slow or hopefully stop Gai, and Obito from running right up and into Sakura's face.

* * *

 **Sakura's P.O.V**

I could feel my eyes dashing from face to face to face as a large group of kids my age walked up, well two ran up, to Genma, Iruka, and I. Genma took a step in the way of them from me and put one hand up to stop the two who had been running straight for us, he would never understand how grateful I was in that moment for that. Where I was from the group of kids that was headed for me now was probably the number of kids in the whole town from ages of birth until 14 or so. The group that seemed to surround us was made up of the oddest kids and yet they all seemed to know each other and work together perfectly like they had all grown up together no matter their odd looks and possible different personalities.

"Hime this is our friends, they are the rest of the graduates that passed and made it to genin this year along with Iruka and I. They make up the other 3 teams that we sometimes work with or have missions with." Genma made a wide motion to all the kids as he spoke, the one with really furry eyebrows and a bright green outfit spoke up first. "Hime? What youthful beauty you both have been given and a princess no less luck is on your sides Iruka, Genma." Everyone sighed and sweat dropped as the boy spoke he had a strange way of talking and I had to cover my mouth to hold back the small laugh that wanted to come forth. "That is Mighty Gai he's always like this unfortunately." Genma said to me when no one else explained, nodding in understanding I smiled towards Gai as I removed my hand from my mouth. "Your father seemed to be fond of her already Asuma-kun," a beautiful girl said as she looked at a boy next to her with a lollipop in his mouth it seemed as if he and Genma had a weird mouth trait. "Hmph" was all the boy said as he looked at the girl, one could tell she was head over heels in love with the boy and he had something of a sore spot for her it was so very clear in their eyes. "That's Kureni and Asuma, Asuma's the Hokage's son," Iruka then leaned in closer and whispered "they are love birds but they will denied it if you say anything." I nodded as I tried to keep up with the names and faces I was being told and seeing.

"So what you're like a clan heir or something special since Genma would lower himself to calling you a Hime?" another boy spoke up while folding his arms over his chest when a girl next to him shoved him in the arm "Don't be rude Obito-san." The boy seemed to blush under his goggles but turned his head as if to not listen to what she had said even though one could see he obviously heard her. "Obito, Rin,and their last teammate is Kakashi," Genma pointed to each nodding before another boy seemed to have something to say. "Don't mind the rest of them you will get used to everyone in time, Iruka and Genma will also make you feel more welcome and comfortable here." The boy seemed so well educated and smart I instantly liked him better than the rest, the boy in mention took a few steps forward before offering his hand to me "My names Nara Shikaku it's nice to have met you." Smiling at him I moved away from behind Genma slightly still close enough to hide if I felt the need as I took his hand and shook it "My name is Haruno Sakura, pleased to meet you as well Shikaku. Also to answer Obito's early question yes I am the heir to the Haruno clan but please do not treat me differently." Everyone seemed to stare at me while I spoke which caused my face to heat up as I looked away while dropping my hand from Shikaku's.

"Alright, Hokage-sama said it was up to us to show you around so let's get to it." Genma said as he grabbed my arm and began pulling me back towards town. Quickly, I looked up at the back of Genma's head before looking back at the group of people I just met, Iruka just smiled while scratching the back of his head before walking towards us. "Well catch up later guys, see ya Sakura-chan" Shikaku waved as he walked towards another training ground with his team in tow. "Yeah us too, come on Gai" Asuma said as he and Kureni headed another direction with Gai yelling at them about something youthful I assumed. "Well Sakura-chan will need a girl to show her the good stores so let's go with guys," Rin said as she ran up next to me smiling brightly. Behind me I could hear a soft sigh then foot steps _'must be poor Obito'_ I thought to myself a slight glance over my shoulder proved my thoughts correct, what I didn't expect was the Kakashi kid coming along a few steps behind Obito.

* * *

Once we started walking back on the main roads of town Iruka turned to me and smiled "Are you hungry Sakura-chan?" I nodded with a soft smile after unpacking and the long meeting with the Hokage this morning I really should have listened to my mother and had something to eat. "Alright we can eat at my favorite place it's a local ramen shop, you will love it Sakura-chan", Iruka said as he pointed towards the direction of the shop. Genma just began walking again Iruka walked in pace with me along with Rin on my other side, Obito and Kakashi were still a few steps behind us. Looking back at the two of them I began to wonder ' _for teammates there seems to be something up between the two of them.'_

We finished eating at Ichiraku's rather quickly, which happened to be really good and the owner Teuchi was extremely nice. "Well I have to get going my mother asked me to help her with some errands today, I will see you again soon okay Sakura-hime and we can go shopping." Rin smiled as she began to walk home, "Rin-chan wait I'll walk you, bye guys!" Obito said as he ran to catch up with Rin. I smiled to myself it was already clear to me that Obito had a crush on Rin but poor Obito, Rin seemed oblivious to his flirting. "I am supposed to report to the Hokage about today so I'll see you guys later or tomorrow for our first team practice," Iruka smiled. "Alright see you tomorrow," I waved to Iruka as he waved before running off towards the large Hokage tower, _'Poof'_ suddenly there was a small cloud of smoke soon replaced by an older leaf shinobi, "Genma, Anko has created something of a problem by the academy can you assist?" Genma sighed before looking at me then over my shoulder "Take her home for us please, thanks Kakashi" _'Poof'_ again more smoke, this time both Genma and the other shinobi were gone from our sights.

 _'They left me with Mr. silent,'_ I peeked over my shoulder at the white haired boy with the scarf covering his lower half of his face. He kept his hands in his pocket and just looked at me for a fraction of a second before walking right past me and towards the district where my clan now lived. Sighing I just began to follow behind him, I eventually got in pace with him, the walk was silent no words spoken from either one of us as we came to the end of the market and we began to walk past the Hyuga clan's housing district. Between the Hyuga clan and the Uchiha was the new Haruno clan's housing, as we came to the wall which separated each clan I turned to look at Kakashi. "Arigato.." I said softly, Kakashi held one hand up to stop me from speaking any further before turning and walking off towards the Uchiha's, _'Maybe the Hatake's are bigger_ _than_ _the Uchiha's?'_ I wondered for a moment before walking in past all the small houses in the front of our new family property. I eventually walked up to the main house which my family and I now lived in, I walked in and took my shoes off at the door, I tried to get to my room before someone saw me but of course my mother would stop me before I even made it to the hall way. "Did you have fun meeting your team today sweetheart?" my mother asked me, I smiled and nodded "Yes they were very kind to me, we are meeting tomorrow for our first training so I am going to get some sleep I am very tired." My mother hugged me then nodded before rushing back to the kitchen probably to make dinner for my father when he returned from wherever he may have went.

I closed the door to my room and looked around to seeing nothing but boxes and my things piled by the closet, sighing I walked over to my bed and fell face first onto it. _'If I lay here long enough maybe tomorrow_ _won't_ _come'_ I thought to myself,after trying to lay still for a hole 5 minutes I decided to sit up and start unpacking my things so that I could be ready for tomorrow.

After unpacking most of my things I laid in the middle of my bedroom floor surrounded by empty boxes and some of my clothes and books. Sighing I was ready to give up on putting my things away, but my father had a different thought. "Blossom?" my father said as he peeked into my room, scratching his head and chuckling he opened the door fully "Your mother told me today went well but by the looks of this room I beg to differ." I sat up then and tried to give my father a look that said _'not now'_ but instead I just ended up smiling at him, how could I not my father was always there for me when I needed him. "Come on Blossom it's time for dinner," my father reached over to offer me a hand out of my mess of a room. I gladly took it and walked downstairs to eat with my family mother and father, I told them about my teammates and new friends. They seemed interested and happy for me, that was until one of our elders came and asked for them to come join then for some meeting about the move and that nonsense.

I just smiled and said it would be fine and we could catch up tomorrow, they left quickly after that so I sat alone and finished my dinner. Once I was done I sighed and decided to clean up the mess and their uneaten food to help my mother out, who knew when they would come home. I walked to my room turning lights out along the way and once in my room I just stared in from the doorway and thought _'I wish that I wasn't part of the main family.'_

* * *

 _4 month later..._

"Iruka-san is buying!" I cheered as I jumped up and down as I stood at the village gates with our sensei, as Genma stopped running in front of me. "No fair!" Iruka yelled as he ran towards us his breathing a little labored, I laughed as I looked at Genma before he and I started walking to Ichiraku's as I looked over at Genma I said, "I almost thought he was going to beat you nee." Genma sighed "You know I used to much chakra this trip, I just didn't wanna get stuck with paying again," I nodded and looked back for Iruka "Hurry up Iruka-san I'm hungry" I laughed as we slowed down to wait for him. Iruka finally caught up to us as we all sat down on stools to eat "Back so soon kids?" Teuchi said as we all sat down leaving our packs on the ground by our stools. Nodding we all placed an order each of our favorite ramen, "Sakura-hime next time you have to pay you always find some way to get Genma or I to pay, your turning into Kakashi-san." I laughed as I nodded "Okay okay next time is on me boys, and I am nothing like Up," Iruka laughed at my nickname for Kakashi, since I moved here when ever we all spend time together I noticed that Kakashi would stand by himself and just be apart of whatever we did never talking or really participating in anything just there. So I started calling him Mr. Stuck Up ever since, when I tried to talk to him he never spoke back and when Rin would talk to him he would give her the cold shoulder like she never even said anything.

Once we were done eating we prepared to meet with the rest of our friends, since we all began taking more missions outside of the village we made it a promise to always meet as a group just to make sure that the group returned home safely without anyone missing or missing body parts. As we began walking towards the training grounds our sensei grabbed my shoulder stopping me, causing me to look up at him, "I'll catch up don't worry guys I'll be there okay." Both Iruka and Genma paused for a moment longer before nodding and walking away from us, my sensei let me go before handing me a paper looking down at it I realized it was an application to become a jounin in the next exams. I looked up to question my sensei what this meant but he was gone, I looked around before deciding to go to the Hokage himself and ask what this would mean for me, and more importantly my team.

' _Knock knock'_ I waited patiently behind the shut door, "Come in," the Hokage said, I opened the door and walked in bowing my head slightly. "Hokage-sama" I said politely as I walked up to his desk, "Ah yes Sakura I assume you are here to question the jounin application yes?" he asked me as he looked at me firmly. I nodded slightly wondering how long he had known about this already, the Hokage made a motion with his hand towards the seat in front of his desk, I quickly walked over and sat down hoping he would tell me why this was happening. I suddenly had the feeling that things were about to start changing in my life, I just wasn't positive if this would be a good thing or bad, sighing to myself I sat up straight and listened to everything the Hokage had to say.

* * *

Normal P.O.V

"I'm beginning to think you two are lying about where Sakura-hime is," said Asuma, "Maybe we should go look for her, maybe something happened?" Rin said looking around slightly panicked, "Guys she was with our sensei, if anyone could get out of trouble safely it would be Sakura-chan also she is home the chances of an intruder inside our village is unlikely." Genma said with certainty."Sakura-san is usually the cause of the trouble too," Shikaku said under his breath which everyone laughed at. It had been a little over an hour as the group still patiently waited for Sakura to join them, some spared to kill time such as Gai and Obito, while others played Shogi, Shikaku and Asuma. As Iruka stood to go looking for Sakura said girl walked into view slowly, "Sakura-chan we were all beginning to worry is everything..." Iruka walked up to her intending to finish the sentence when he noticed the look on her face. After months of being on a team with her he knew something was bothering her, "Hime what took so long? I thought maybe you were injured during your mission and that these two weren't telling us." Rin said as she walked up besides Iruka, a soft smile on her face as usual, Sakura looked up at Rin and Iruka and crossed her hands behind her back a tell sign of hers that she was about to give you bad news. "The Hokage-sama and sensei have given me permission to apply to the next Joinin exams, this summer. I have 3 months to train before the actual exams," Sakura said as she looked everywhere but her friends faces.

From behind them everyone seemed to stop what they were busy doing up until that point and suddenly became very interested in their conversation, except for one who seemed to be more in a state of shock then the rest. "Congrats Sakura-chan that's great," said Iruka who was smiling his brightest and quickly hugged her, Genma walked up with Shikaku and Asuma behind him. "Will you still be going on missions with us?" Genma asked, nodding Sakura looked to Genma "Yes but maybe not all of them, Hokage-sama said if I pass the exams things will change but not to worry about any of that for now." Iruka, Genma, and Sakura seemed to have a dark cloud over their heads suddenly which was to be expected they had become their own little family of sorts they spent so much time together since Sakura became part of their team, it was sad that there was such a high chance that she would be leaving them soon.

"Well I think it's still amazing, you must be really amazing if your sensei and the Hokage recommended you. I know how it feels when Kakashi-kun told us Obito-san and I were really upset to possibly lose him as well." Rin said, but as she said this the whole group's attention shifted to look at Kakashi who was leaning with his back on a close by tree seemingly not interested. Rin noticed and then covered her mouth with her hands "Oops I'm sorry Kakashi-kun I just thought everyone already knew..." Rin looked from Kakashi to Sakura "Well you two can always train together and maybe take the exam together and pass together, so maybe it's not all bad we can all still spend as much time together as possible right?" Everyone seemed to look to the brighter side _'for now'_ as everyone seemed to nod which caused Sakura to smile at Rin. Everyone seemed to talk with each other about how cool Sakura and Kakashi were going to be now and how things would change, everyone seemed really excited for the two of them but as Sakura tried to listen to what everyone had to say she couldn't help but look up at Kakashi who had been staring at her. Yes things were defiantly about to change, but what exactly did that mean for her and Kakashi it seemed they both wondered this as Kakashi poofed away as Sakura continued to look at where he was standing until Rin said her name which pulled her back into their current conversations.

* * *

 **Sakura's P.O.V**

"We will help you anyway we can Sakura-chan I know this sucks because you won't always be on a team with us after you pass but at least we will still have a few missions together," Iruka said "Besides we live in the same village you won't really be leaving us so don't worry so much." Genma and Iruka decided to walk me home after our long afternoon with everyone at the training grounds, _'_ _How am I going to do this without them?_ _'_ I thought to myself as I walked in pace with them to my clans district. They were right though, this would not be goodbye if I passed the exams I could still see them everyday and we would still go on missions together the only real thing that would change would be my ranks. I smiled to myself I could do this and I would do this my teammates were proud of me, I was proud of me, _'I mean really how many other ninja our age get this kind of chance'_ I thought to myself when Kakashi's face popped into mind.

"Sakura-chan?" Iruka said, I blinked a few times before I realized I had been walking without even realizing how deep in my own thoughts I was "Gomen Iruka-nee, what did you say?" I apologized, Genma laughed before putting his hand on my shoulder "Go home get some sleep Hime, we will come by and get you tomorrow at our normal time." Genma pushed Iruka away with him as Iruka tried to fight him off still wanting to make sure I was okay, I laughed softly to myself as I watched their backs disappear towards their own homes before turning around to look at my clans gate. Sighing to myself I noticed white in the corner of my eye, I turned and looked down the street was a man with bright white hair, "Hatake-san where are you going?" The man stopped and looked at me when I noticed that was not Kakashi, I froze for a second before bowing my head slightly "Gomen I thought you were Hatake-san." The man just chuckled as he walked up to me and patted the top of my head "I am Hatake but I have a feeling you are talking about my son. Kakashi would be very upset if he heard you insinuate that we look alike," the man said to me _'this must be Kakashi's father then'_ I thought. "Why would he be upset?" I asked before I could stop myself, the man seemed pained suddenly before sticking his hands in his pocket. "My son and I haven't talking in years, we live under the same roof but we have different..." the man was silently thinking, as to not interrupt him I stayed silent as well. "I guess you could say I have more emotions than a shinobi should," he said, I felt the need to say something but what I wondered, as the man turned and headed back from wherever he had been coming from I stopped him again. "You should talk to him Mr. Hatake, some people do not get the the luxuries of having a parent to talk to whenever they need. Maybe he needs you just as much as you need him," I said to his back, the man's shoulders slumped as he looked over his shoulder at me "You remind me of his mother," the man said before disappearing down our street.

I stayed staring off after the direction the man had went for a few minutes wondering what he meant by ' _you remind me_ _'_ did something happen to his mother?After I finally returned home I didn't feel up to eating and decided to take a shower, once I was done I climbed into bed still many questions on my mind that had no answers, I wanted to figure out the mystery behind Kakashi Hatake. Sleep had already claimed me for the night before my parents ever returned home, they both looked in on me from my door way with sadness and worry on their faces. "She needs us dear," my mother whispered to my father, sighing a painful sigh my father responded "So does our people, someday she will be in our position and understand." Patting my mother's shoulder my father headed to bed, my mother walked over and brushed my hair off my sleeping face before kissing my forehead and following after my father.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **Something New**

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you again to everyone who has been patiently following alone with this story. As I said in the last chapter I have add some new content to the new updated chapters as well as made some corrections and taken some bits of information away. Please re-read this chapter if you have already previously read this story I do think it will be helpful. And I hope you all enjoy another lovely chapter of Promise To My Knight.**

* * *

 **Sakura's P.O.V**

2 weeks had passed since I started training for the Jounin exams. My teammates helped by training with me to the point of exhaustion almost every day, which I was extremely grateful for but some days we got a little too carried away to the point of exhaustion. I wanted to be prepared for the worst, from what I heard from asking around was that the Jounin exams where much like the Chunin exams just much much harder, ninjas from other villages would gather to take the exam and only a hand full if that many would pass, some would die during the exams and for some their ninja career ended at the exam too.

"Sakura-chan we need a break," Iruka said as he panted heavily, Genma nodded his head as he leaned against a nearby tree sweat glistening both of their faces. I nodded and went over to sit next to Genma, I reached down into my pack to get my water, after feeling the cool relief of the water we all just took a few minutes to relax in the warm breeze.

An older shinobi walked up before us and said, "Haruno, Minato-san has requested to meet with you," then he disappeared into a cloud of smoke. I looked at Iruka and Genma for reassurance they both smiled kindly at me before I grabbed my things and reminded them to be ready to train again tomorrow.

* * *

I found Minato on top of the Hokage Monument, as I walked up I noticed there was someone with him and that someone had white hair. Sighing to myself I walked up to them anyways, "Ah Haruno-san glad you could meet with me," Minato said with a smile on his face. "Of course, Minato-sensei but what did you need to talk to me about?" I asked quickly, this caused Minato to chuckle "To the point I see just as she said you would. Rin-san talks about you a lot, recently she has mentioned that you will be taking the Jounin exams." I nodded in response before taking a quick look to see what Kakashi thought about this, but of course he was sulking in his own way, sitting up in the tree next to us with his arms folded across his chest and his eyes closed seemingly pretending to be resting or napping.

Minato went to continue with what he was going to say but I stopped him, I was almost 100% sure he was going to ask me if I wanted to train with him and Kakashi I knew that would not work not just for me but for Kakashi as well. So, I smiled before speaking "Thank you Minato-sensei but I prefer to train allow, I hope you don't think that I don't appreciate your kindness and offer but I actually had someone else in mind that I wanted to ask for help in my training." Laughing again Minato looked over at Kakashi for a second before looking back at me "You are very perceptive Haruno much like someone else I know, but I want you to know that if you need any assistance I would be more then happy to aid you in your training." I smiled and bowed before thanking him once more and turning to leave "Hatake" I said as an acknowledgment to him that I knew he was pretending I passed to leave, he just looked at me before walking over to where I was speaking to Minato I shook my head and continued to the Hokage's office.

* * *

 **Normal P.O.V**

Back with Minato and Kakashi, Minato was laughing at how Kakashi had reacted to me which caused Kakashi to redden under his mask not that anyone would see. Minato made the comment "What Kushina wouldn't do to see you falling for a girl, seems to me you have found your very own Kushina, Kakashi." Kakashi just stuck his hands in his pant pockets and turned to look away not trying to give away the embarrassment he felt right now _'falling for a girl, I don't even like being around that girl she is nothing but a child'_ Kakashi thought to himself. Minato knew Kakashi to well to know that even if he did not see it yet he could and he was positive others would too. Kakashi had found an interest in the pink haired mystery which was Sakura Haruno, and knowing Kakashi he would have denied it had he asked. Kakashi himself probably didn't know that he was interest in Sakura because of the way he reacted to Minato's earlier comment but he knew and he wanted to keep an eye on him and her to see if his suspicion was correct. Not only would Kushina be interested in this newly found information he happened across by accident but so would the Hokage and Jiraiya, Minato smile seemed to die out at this thought because although these people would be happy there would be one who would not, Rin.

Sadly, Minato knew from seeing first hand that although Rin had such an obvious crush on Kakashi, he did not feel the same way back, but the same could be said about Obito's crush on Rin who alike Kakashi did not seem to feel the same about the other party. Rin and Sakura being such best friends by the sounds of the way Rin spoke about her, should Kakashi actually have some kind of feeling for Sakura it could cause something of dislike or hatred between the two girls.

Things like this happened often enough but with Rin on his team it could cause an even bigger problem than the problems they already had, such as Obito already seeming to have a problem with Kakashi. This little feud on Obito's side had everything to do with Rin liking Kakashi and not himself, were as in Kakashi disliked Obito and his actions, should Kakashi and Sakura upset Rin Obito might try to be the savior in hopes that she will then return his feelings. This could cause more of a fight between the boys and then resulting in fights between the girls, sighing Minato suddenly felt a heavy headache coming on as he looked at Kakashi, who simply had no idea as to what he was thinking and how things could change for him weather or not these things would be good or bad was completely up to the Kami's.

* * *

 _At the Hokage Office..._

 **Sakura's P.O.V**

"Come in," I smiled and walked in before ever getting the chance to knock, "Sakura how has your training been going?" The Hokage looked up at me awaiting my response, I folded my arms behind my back before speaking "Well sir that's what I wanted to talk to you about," I said not as confident as I was on my walk here.

The Hokage looked at me he had a telling look on his face one that urged me to continue on, taking a deep breath I tired to sound more confident in my question "Can I request a medical ninja to train me so I can be more prepared for the exams?" The Hokage stiffened at the request for a fraction of a second before sitting back in his chair, he took a long drag from his pipe and blew the smoke out before standing and turning to look out the window in his office. This made me nervous maybe I had asked the wrong request, we didn't seem to have many medical ninjas but I had read that some did exist and the best in history was a woman from the Leaf.

"I am unsurprised by your dedication to succeed in the exams Sakura, I believe I know the person for you." I was suddenly very hopeful; if I could learn how to use medical ninjutsu my chances at success in the jounin exams were a little higher than they were currently.

"You remind me of another kunoichi lucky for you she is a medical ninja," the Hokage turned and looked at me "Come back in an hour and I will have someone suitable to teach you." I was smiling so hard I thought my face would rip in half "Hai" I said as I half jumped out of his office excitement flowing off me in waves.

* * *

I walked towards Ichiraku's since it was about lunch time and I knew my teammates would be there. I really missed the way we all were always together now it seemed like I spent so much time away from them. Yes, they helped me train but there were times that they would have to leave and do little missions around the village without me because right now I needed to focus on training first per our sensei. Of course, if they had a longer higher ranked mission I would have to go with them but our sensei said that they wouldn't be doing those right now while I needed to train unless there was no other team available.

As I walked up to the ramen shop I saw two familiar backs, smiling I grabbed a stool and sat between them. "Oi Hime where were you all day?" Genma asked me, "After I went to talk to Minato-sensei I went to talk to Hokage-sama to ask him a question."

"What did Minato-sensei want to talk to you about?" Iruka asked, I ordered a bowl of ramen before answering him. "He wanted to offer to help me train for the exams," I said, both the boys went wide eyed "Wow that's amazing Sakua-chan he's one of the best ninja in our village you will definitely make it with his help." Iruka seemed to yell in excitement, I covered my mouth as I laughed to myself; this seemed to catch both of their attention. "Why was that funny Hime?" Genma asked, "Well I actually told him no thanks," both Genma and Iruka seemed to fall out of their chairs "WHAT?" they both said. This caused me to laugh harder as my ramen was given to me at that moment, which Genma pushed out of my reach, "Hey that's mine," I wined, I knew that they wanted answers so I sighed I really wanting to eat first but I guess I could spare them a quick answer.

I explained to them why I said no to Minato and then what I asked of the Hokage which seemed to settle both Iruka and Genma for the time being; and I finally got my bowl of ramen which was now warm instead of hot.

We all finished our food quietly and paid "We'll walk with you back to the Hokage Tower," Genma said as Iruka nodded in a firm agreement there would be no argument here. Smiling I nodded towards them in appreciation as we all three began walking towards the Hokage Tower in a comfortable silence. This felt normal to me walking with my teammates, we all understood each other in our silence I was positive that they were thinking the same that I had been the last few weeks, _'how long would we have like this together?'_

* * *

After hugging my teammates and promising them a full update as soon as I was done, I walked into the Hokage's office, taking a deep breath I stepped through the door way. For one thing, the Hokage was smiling well smirking I guess was the better word for what he was doing, but I'm sure for him that was a smile. Secondly, there were two ladies inside the room besides him; one was a short black haired woman who looked a few years older than I. Then there was a long blonde haired woman whose back was to me, "Come in Sakura" the Hokage said to me which caused the blonde-haired woman to turn around and look at me.

The first thing I realized about this blonde-haired woman was the purple diamond in the middle of her forehead that seemed to radiate a strong chakra surge. The next thing was her breast were huge, suddenly make me feel like a child not the teen that I was I moved to cover my own chest by folding my arms across myself. The woman was looking irritatingly at me she wasn't happy with me or being called here so I decided I would not be happy with her either as childish as that sounded. I was known for my temper in the village and by the raise of her brow and the stare she was giving her crossing her arms akin to mine showed me that two could play this childish game.

"Hiruzen-sama this is the brat, she is nothing more than a simple child is this a game? I am beginning to worry about you and your age maybe your eyes cannot see like they once did sensei." Laughing the blonde woman seemed to look me up and down which bothered me to no end, _'who was she to decide weather or not I was worthy of the exams, and who was she to be talking to the Hokage like that.'_

"Lady Tsunade did you not once think the same for me?" the woman with a _'PIG? How did I miss that when I walked I?'_ spoke up for me it seemed. The lady named Tsunade just ' _hmped'_ in response as she continued to stare at me, my temper got the best of me at that moment as I placed my hands on my hips and glared back at her as hard as I could.

I could hear the other woman take a sharp breath at my actions, the room filled with such tension as we had a silent mental war over who would break under the pressure first. Although no words were said between the two of us I was sure one could see the electric spark like daggers being thrown from each of our eyes. If I hadn't been the short-tempered person that I was I would have noticed how alike I was to this Tsunade lady right here in this moment, she was a grown woman who was acting like a tempered brat 13-year-old like myself.

I could feel the woman's chakra beginning to weight down the room, it was incredible and I had a feeling this was nothing close to her brute force. So, I channeled my chakra and pushed out as much chakra as I could to show her I was serious, the dense feeling of chakra in such a small room was becoming suffocating in the literal sense. I could see the raise in her eye brows when I raised and released my chakra to match her own antics, if she was out to test me I would give her a reason to take me serious.

I had been practicing my charka manipulation on my own at night to help increase my use of our families kekkei genkai, it was something only the strongest of blood lines in our family could use, many of our clan members could not control it and many died over the years. I was one of the first in 40 years to be able to control it, not that anyone besides my parents knew this fact.

I pushed chakra to my brain steam to help increase my success as well as make sure no one got hurt the more focused I was the better success I would have I hoped. I slowly began to push my chakra into the air like a n invisible chakra string to connect to her pulsing chakra in the air. Once my chakra stream contacted to hers I began to pull, my chakra feed on hers giving me her strength as it inched its way to her body where I would have full access to her chakra reserves.

I hadn't realized that the Hokage was now seeing and learning firsthand about my kekkei genkai and so was the other woman in the room I wasn't aware that my parents hadn't told the Hokage this information. The blonde lady Tsunade seemed to sense what I was doing and pulled all her chakra away quickly stopping the war we had been having which forced my chakra and the little bit of strength I had taken from her back into my body to quickly for me to react. Everything was blank after that…

* * *

 **Normal P.O.V**

"Lady Tsunade is she okay? What was she doing to you?" Shizune worried, the Hokage now standing next to the couch Sakura was laid on after passing out from her stunt. Tsunade picked her up instantly and laid her down and began checking her as soon as Sakura had fallen to the floor, after a few seconds Tsunade nodded and stood up while folding her arms across her chest.

"Did you know about it?" Tsunade asked the Hokage without looking at him; she was still looking at the pink haired girl who was sleeping on the couch before them.

Puffing on his pipe he turned to walk over to the window that over looked the village, he said nothing to answer her question. "I will start her training tomorrow, a kekkei genkai like hers could kill her without proper training." Tsunade said as she finally turned to look at the Hokage's back.

"I will speak with the family," was all the Hokage had to say still not turning to look at the two women. Tsunade turned to Shizune "Get my things we will begin the moment she awakens." Shizune stood shocked for a second before nodding and then rushing out the door, "I want this kept between us until I know the full reason as to this being with held from the village's knowledge." Hiruzen finally turned towards Tsunade as he spoke to her, "I understand, when is our dead line?" she asked as she sat down in the chair before his desk. "2 months," the Hokage said as he too sat down holding a more professional conversation with his previous student.

Sakura began to sir in her sleep causing the both to look over at her, "How old is she?" Tsunade asked truly curious, "13" Hiruzen replied. Tsunade smirked as she thought back to herself and her teammates at the ripe age of 13.

Shizune returned at that moment reentering the room with her pig TonTon still in her arms, a quick nod to Tsunade as she looked over at Sakura. "Anything else I should know before I take her?" Standing Tsunade walked over to Sakura's side as she asked. Hiruzen leaned back in his chair and took another long puff of his pipe before saying "She turned down the training Minato offered in hopes to find a medical teacher." Tsunade smiled to herself before leaning over and picking Sakura up before disappearing in a cloud of smoke taking Sakura and Shizune with her.

The Hokage stayed in his chair looking at the empty space in his office now that everyone had left, he closed his eyes and thought about what he had just witnessed with the Haruno heir. This was very important information something like this is a MUST to know when an outside clan enters a new village, what was bothering the Hokage more was the little question of ' _why was this information with held?'_ That detail would be the most unsettling until he had answers. Standing the Hokage requested that Genma and Iruka be summoned to his office right away, he would ask them if they knew about this without giving out to much detail or information in case they did not know anything. As well as he would have to be the one to tell them that their teammate would be gone for a few months before the exam, something he was sure would upset the two boys seeing as they are very protective over their pink haired teammate.


	3. Chapter 2

**Training Has Begun**

* * *

 **A/N: First I want to start off by saying sorry for this one taking a little longer then the last few but I had already re read those and edited them when I decided to redo this story. I didn't want to wait any longer to post them so I just hurried and posted them up but this one I had not gotten to re-edit yet until this week. So, I am sorry if anyone was worried that I would disappear again that will not be happening I will also be staying up extra late tonight to try and get to some of the editing and corrections for the next chapter as well. I also want to thank everyone for the PM and the reviews it is so inspiring to have so many of you enjoying my work. I do it for amazing people so thank you thank you so so so much! I really hope to keep you all interested with this chapter as well. And again, for those people who have read this story before please re-read this chapter there is new content and corrections. Love you all so much ~Recklessly**

* * *

 **Sakura P.O.V**

"Wake up!" Tsunade yelled causing me to shoot straight up, and looking frantically around I suddenly realized I was no longer in the Hokage's office anymore. "I've agreed to train you before the jounin exams," Tsunade said as she looked down at me, she stood above me with her arms crossed over her chest impatiently like she hadn't only just woke me up.

Tsunade continued on talking to me from where she stood, "I will only say things once, understood? I do not like to repeat myself nor will I for that matter." I nodded in response to her unsure if I was allowed to talk she seemed like the type to say speak when spoken to. "Good we are leaving the village and then we will be returning 2 days before the exams begin. You will also do exactly as I say or you will die, now get up and let's get going."

Tsunade started walking away with the other lady Shizune next to her and the pig as well _'what's with the pig?_ ' I wondered for the second time today. I stood quickly and ran to catch up with them but stopped and looked back to the gates of the Leaf village, my home. I held my hands together in front of my chest as I thought about my friends and family and what they would think of me being gone for so long without saying goodbye. "Sakura!" Tsunade yelled as she continued walking away, I turned and ran to catch up with them I would be back in no time and then I would be able to explain. "This is Shizune she is my apprentice, and that is Tonton her pig," Tsunade told me without turning back to look at me, she just simply pointed over to Shizune. As Tsunade told me her apprentices name Shizune turned and smiled kindly at me and her _'pet?_ ' I wondered, Tonton oinked at me. At this point as we walked out of the site of the village gates as I realized this was going to be a very long 2 months for me.

* * *

 _4 Weeks later..._

 **Normal P.O.V**

'Boom' trees rumbled and shook for miles around creating small earth quakes and giving nature a re-design. In a small clearing the pink haired girl panted hard as she tried to catch her breath sent bent over with her hands on her knees and sweat glistening her forehead as she tried to steady herself from excursion. "You're getting better but that's not good enough, yet," Tsunade said as she walked up next to Sakura, who was leaning over still, her breathing was coming more naturally now so the young Sakura stood up fully.

"Do you remember why you wanted this? Why you sought me out?" Tsunade yelled out her question, Sakura stood up straighter and looked Tsunade in the eyes, although she was still a little out of her league she stood her ground. Sweat drops dripped down her forehead from a combination of the heat and the amount of strain she had been putting on her chakra her determination was all the answer she was going to give to Tsunade's question.

"Again! Shizune evade," Tsunade demanded to the both of them, Shizune began an all-out attack on Sakura. Senbon needles flew throughout the air aimed for many of her chakra pathway points, none of which could kill Sakura if successfully hit but would hurt as well as it would stop her movements. Sakura dodged as many as she could like a fast dance across the field with a series of flips and jumps, but one hit its mark sticking itself into her left arm shoulder.

Tsunade stood still with her arms folded as she watched carefully the movements between the two of her students. "The first rule of a medical ninja Sakura?" Tsunade asked as she watched Sakura and Shizune continue fighting, purposefully asking now to further test Sakura's skills. Sakura continued to evade Shizune's attacks as the fight turned to a hand to hand combat style, "the first rule is..." Sakura began. Shizune gained the upper hand as she hit Sakura in the stomach hard while her guard was down, Sakura took a second to recover from the blow but regained her speed and continued with her right arm as her only defense.

Shizune began to feel bad for hurting Sakura so much _'she was such a small girl to begin with'_ she thought, but she knew it was the best for her to be the one fighting her rather than Tsunade. Tsunade could be ruthless and cruel with her methods of teaching she remembered all to well her own training which caused her to falter for a moment. Sakura saw her chance and disappeared into a cloud of cherry blossoms, she used the distance to hide and heal herself the best she could which was only first aid level right now. As soon as she was done healing she reappeared in the clearing before Tsunade "the first rule is don't get injured or killed," Sakura beamed, this caused Shizune to smile at Tsunade from behind Sakura, the girl was learning and fast.

Tsunade sat in front of Sakura while they took a small break from her training, Shizune sat besides Sakura as she healed her shoulder more thoroughly as she reopened the blocked pathway. "Why is this the number one rule?" Tsunade asked Sakura, "because we are the key to our teams' survival," she answered seriously. Tsunade nodded an indication that Sakura's answer was indeed correct, "If you get yourself killed there is less than a 25% chance they will survive, always remember that before rushing ahead you could get your team killed. It is our job as a medic ninja to ensure that our team comes home, understood?" Sakura nodded as she listened and stored away all the information Tsunade was giving her, Shizune finished at the point which Sakura thanked her, before continuing to listen to her new mentor there was so much to learn and so little time.

* * *

 **Sakura P.O.V**

"The next rule Sakura?" Tsunade asked me sounding a little impatient, "No medic ninja shall ever stop medical treatment until the lives of the patient has become stable or healed to their fullest." I said as if I had been reading it from a handbook, I had spent a lot of our time so far training to use the medical ninjutsu and learning fighting styles Tsunade thought I could handle, I really pushed myself to show her she wasn't wasting her time training me. As such she had started helping me learn to safely use my kekkei genkai which we had to talk about in detail the first day of our training, without proper knowledge of how to use and maintain my jutsu I could kill the person I was using it on as well as myself, also with so little knowledge about it we were unsure if I could hurt nearby people as well but we decided it was safer just to assume yes I could hurt them. At first Tsunade wanted us to wait to return to the village so we could have more protection when practicing, she also wanted to talk to my parents about the finer details of this kekkei genkai before practicing but since we were short on time she gave in to my puppy dog eyes and sad begging for help.

Tsunade smiled her cocky smile before continuing on "Next one?" she asked robotically, "No medic ninja shall ever stand in the front lines." I answered, I could see Shizune smile from next to me I could tell she was proud of me so far, I could only hope Tsunade felt the same way she wasn't as open to showing or telling how she felt Shizune had said the reason was a long story one better for Tsunade herself to tell me. I let it go for another time figuring Tsunade would tell me if she trusted me with that information, which I hoped someday she would, "Alright lastly?" Tsunade asked as she crossed her arms smugly. "Only those medical ninjas who have mastered the Strength of a Hundred Technique of the ninja art Creation Rebirth are allowed to disregard the former rules." I could feel Shizune's happiness without having to see it, Tsunade had only said this to me once and I remembered it as clearly as the day she told me the only rule that only applied to Tsunade, 'one day I will master that technique' I promised to myself. Tsunade _'hmpd_ ' in response before smiling "Well done Sakura you just might have a shot at becoming a jounin yet," Tsunade responded, I couldn't help but smile my biggest smile. Tsunade decided to continue to train me by showing me a more advanced medical justsu which took the rest of the day, once we returned to the inn we were staying at I laid on my bed and made myself a promise. _'I will protect the people I love most with my medical skills, I promise to not let my team down even if I become a jounin. I will be the best apprentice Tsunade has ever had, I swear it! Mom and Dad won't have to worry about me as much anymore I will be able to protect them and maybe one day we will be able to spend time together as a whole family again.'_ I thought to myself as I looked out the window, I was beginning to become home sick I had never been away from my family for such a long period of time but it wouldn't matter because most of the time I was home alone anyways both my mom and father always away with _'clan issues or clan work something I have to prepare for someday'_ as my mother would say. Regardless I missed them and hoped with my return I could ask them to be home more before I became a jounin and have to be away more. I smiled to myself as I closed my eyes falling into a deep sleep with happier thoughts of when I was younger and my parents were home more.

* * *

 **Normal P.O.V.**

 _Back in Konoha…_

"She's been gone for so long, when did she say she would be returning?" Iruka said to Genma as they sat in the middle of the training ground with some of their friends around, "She didn't, Hime will be fine so stop worrying besides Lord Hokage would send a team for them if something went wrong Lord Hokage would also inform us if something happened." Genma assured him, Shikaku nodded as he played a game of shogi with Asuma, "He is right Iruka, besides you both know her best from what I have seen, Haruno-chan will be fine rest assured." Shikaku always put people at easy his smarts which were undeniable if he said Sakura would be fine she would be.

"I cannot wait for her return, I want to see her before the jounin exams start she is so lucky to be trained by one of the best medical ninja ever. I won't let her leave me behind though I will become a medical ninja as well." Rin said more to herself not to anyone in particular. "Who did she go off to train with we never found out we were just told the next morning that she had already left," Iruka asked. Rin had never mentioned before that she knew who Sakura was off training with this was news to all of them, Rin looked like she was a child who had just told on her sibling but answered his question regardless now that there was no avoiding the topic. "Well when I heard from Minato-sensei that Sakura had not taken his offer to help train her for the exams I ask him who was training her instead." Everyone looked at Rin now intrigued with who would be better then Minato himself, currently the most powerful ninja in the village besides the Hokage. "I don't know how she did it but she got Tsunade the First Hokage's granddaughter, one of the Legendary Sannin to train her." Rin finished, everyone was in a subtle shock that was almost the same as getting the Hokage himself to have trained her.

Everyone seemed to be happy about this news except for one person, Kakashi _'who the hell was this pink haired girl who keeps getting everyone's attention, the all must have lost their minds first letting her go to the jounin exams early now this?'_ Kakashi thought to himself as he crossed his arms and thought about how he would go about figuring out just who this Sakura girl thought she was.

* * *

 _3 weeks later..._

Iruka, Genma, Rin, and Kakashi were walking away from Ichiraku's they had all just had lunch together and decided to go spar afterwards to kill a little time since none of them had any missions or anything better to do. Once they got to the training grounds they all stretched first, when suddenly a large group of birds flew over-head which alerted both Genma and Kakashi's attention, both stopped what they were currently doing and stared up at the direction in which the birds were fleeing too. This caused Rin and Iruka to look at them both and then to the birds, "Kakashi-kun are they fleeing from the direction of your home?" Kakashi just looked at Rin but Genma and Iruka still stared off, "Iruka, Genma?" Rin asked the concern very strong in her voice, Genma and Iruka looked at each other their own mental conversation going on between the two of them. "Guys!" Rin yelled as she was suddenly alarmed, the three other boys looked back over to the clearing area and now there was a black cloud of smoke raising alarmingly fast into the sky. All of them looked at each other and nodded once before rushing off quickly to aid whatever problem had arisen in their home, as it was their duty as Leaf ninja.

"We need to asses who needs medical help first and foremost, Rin and Iruka you two find whoever you can that needs medical assistance and get them to safety," Kakashi ordered as they ran across the roof tops of Konoha. "Hai," both Iruka and Rin said together, "Genma you're coming with me we are going to make sure there are no intruders and find the source of the fire." Genma just _'hmped'_ in agreement to his orders, Kakashi was going to become a jounin for sure so that meant he was the best person to give superior orders right now and as such they would all follow until told otherwise. As they arrived to the source of the fire and smoke Iruka's emotions clouded his mind making him forget his orders and run to the flaming gates but Genma grabbed his shoulder stopping him before Iruka could progress further, "I want to rush in make sure they are okay as well but we have orders and our duties come first Iruka-san remember." Iruka looked at Genma with a sorrowful and worried expression before nodding and looking to Rin, Iruka and Rin ran off to the sides of the gated houses looking for any injured people. Kakashi looked at Genma with a questioning glance he would not ask out right but Genma understood what his eyes were asking of him, "This is the Haruno compound, Sakura's home." Kakashi nodded once then he and Genma ran into the compound looking for the source of the fire, Genma prayed to the Kami's for Sakura's family because he had a bad feeling and shinobi always go by their guts.

* * *

 **Sakura's P.O.V**

I woke suddenly from a nightmare my forehead glistening with sweat a sure sign that I had just had a bad dream about what though I could not remember. It was already morning when I abruptly woke from my dreams which meant I had gotten a full night's rest but it felt as if I had only slept for seconds maybe minutes at most meaning today was going to be a long and tiring day more so then the rest had been so far. My clothes stuck to me from the sweating in my sleep along with what I assumed was endless tossing and turning from my bad dream but I still couldn't remember what had frightened me so badly in my dream but something was wrong and I knew it, I could feel it deep within my bones. I looked around noticing that Tsunade and Shizune were gone, but neither had decided to wake me for breakfast or to start training. I quickly stood and walked to the window in our room by the judging of sun light outside it was almost noon, something was seriously wrong now Tsunade insisted that we wake up and be ready before dawn if I hadn't eaten before then than I would have go without she would say and she made no exceptions.

I hoped in the shower as fast as I possibly could not taking the time to scrub just rinsing the nights sweat away. I rushed out of the shower and dried myself just as fast as I had showered and then dressed quickly, brushed my hair and teeth before running out of the inn, I walked through the streets of the town looking to see if maybe Tsunade decided to get a drink, something she couldn't live without I had recently found out. Alcohol was her water, just as gambling was her life line she was horrible at it but she loved to gamble anyways Shizune was determined to change this behavior though, I wouldn't be the one to try and stop either one they both seemed deadly when they were on a mission and I wanted to keep my limbs for as long as possible. After some searching I realized neither of them were in town so I ventured out to were we trained during the day time, and sure enough both women and Tonton were in the clearing talking to a _'giant slug?'_ I shivered slightly but walked up to them anyways that was not something one saw every day obviously, I knew about animal summons but I had never seen one before now the question was who's summons was it?

"Lady Tsunade?" I asked calmly and quietly hoping not to interrupt their conversation but I could instantly feel something terrible had happened my gut was turning in knots and the looks on their faces confirmed it, it looked as if someone had died. I held my breath as Shizune put her hand softly on my shoulder, "Iruka and Genma?! Are they okay?" I rushed out so fast I myself was not even sure if what I said could be understood but when I said this Shizune pulled her hand away and looked at Tsunade who nodded towards her before Shizune disappeared with her pig Tonton. Tsunade and the slung were left alone with me in the field they both looked at me for a few painfully slow seconds before she spoke, "Sakura I am sorry to tell you this but your..." every word after that sounded muffled like I was under water, I knew this wasn't true but just felt like I was suddenly drowning in imaginary water, like the words themselves held no volume after that, _'it couldn't be, there lying'_ was all I could think.

I hadn't even realized I was crying I could taste the salty tears before I felt the wet trails they left on my face, Tsunade hugged me tightly something else I was unaware of until this moment, it was the first show of emotion I had ever seen or felt from this woman. "I'm sorry, we will return home as soon as Shizune returns and you are ready to begin walking, you can take all the time you need no one is rushing you." She said softly as she continued to hug me, it felt like I was suffocating more and more like I couldn't breathe, "I never...I never got to say it." I whimpered as I cried, "I never got to say goodbye..." I cried harder as I fisted her jacket in my hands and held onto her as if she was my life line and currently she was, letting go would mean I would fall and I knew I wouldn't have the strength to get back up the Sakura everyone knew would be gone forever.

"I want to tell you something Sakura, something very personal if that is okay? It may not be what you want to hear right now but I do understand what you are going through," Tsunade said as I looked up at her through my tear-filled eyes, "I lost my brother…. he was only 12 at the time," hearing her tell me this didn't make me feel any better but it felt good to know someone was here with me right now if only for this moment. "He wanted to become the Hokage one day, he had such high hopes and dreams…" Tsunade continued to tell me about her younger brother she had lost to the war and how she found him and details of her last conversations with him, all her words began to blur together at some point but I knew for sure my brain was holding onto her words and keeping them for another time. I would also realize at another time how much she must trust me for her to trust me with such personal information yes, we both have now felt hurt and loss but she was giving me more than understanding right now Tsunade was reliving her pain and giving me a look at her pain to help recover from my own and I knew I would forever be grateful and in debited to her for this moment, something I was positive even Shizune was not privileged to.

During her talk and attempt to calm me we had found ourselves sitting on the grass, her slung I was guessing long returned to where ever it had come from, and I had fallen asleep tears still flowed like rivers down my face and my hands still held for my life onto Tsunade something I was now positive about didn't bother her. When I woke up things would forever be changed, I would never return to the life I once had but these were all things I would worry about once I woke up for right now I would sleep and pray to whatever Kami's were listening that this was all a horrible nightmare that I would soon wake up from. My last thoughts I could remember were, _'I don't have to go through this alone Tsunade will be there... until I got home... what is home? And where is that anymore? '_


	4. Chapter 3

**Beginning in Endings**

* * *

 **A/N: Hello lovely readers, sorry this chapter has taken longer then I wanted it to. I caught a nasty cold over the weekend as did my son and I have been trying effortlessly to return to normal still. But I did not want to let you guys down by taking too long so here is the new updated version of this chapter. There is A LOT of NEW content in this chapter so please read slowly and for those who have seen this chapter before re read then ending is very different. Please enjoy and let me know what you all think of this story up to this point likes or dislikes I would love to know. Thank you for your support and of course for reading I send you all so much love! Enjoy!**

* * *

Sakura's P.O.V

I could finally see the gates of Konoha in the distance, I knew walking through them seemed like the hardest part of my day so far but I knew that wouldn't be true for long.

As we approached closer the full view of the gates in my sight now I knew I was right in my earlier assumption because even from this distance I could still see my two teammates waiting at the gate. The closer I got the more expressions I could see and sense; ten steps away, sadness, nine steps, hurt, eight steps, regret, seven steps, fear, six steps left, I could feel loss in the air. Only five steps left now, guilt, four steps, anxiety, three, I could see how the trauma affected them, two, they both seemed scared to face me, one…

* * *

 _5 hours prior….._

Normal P.O.V.

"Hokage-sama," Iruka said as he and Genma bowed before the Hokage. They had been summoned early before the sun even greeted the sky, so here they stood before him awaiting his commands. "Haruno Sakura will be arriving today by 10 the latest," the Hokage said as he carefully eyed the two young men before him. The last time he had seen the both of them they were covered in the ashes and dust of the massacre, from what the Hokage had been observing and hearing they had hidden away in their homes away from their friends and neither had spoken much since that day.

Genma and Iruka both had very different but sad expressions on their faces, Iruka looked as if mother had said she was disappointed in him where Genma looked mad at himself. It was an understandable for the two of them but this was something shinobi would be familiar with for the rest of their lives unfortunately they would have to experience it sooner than others.

"Haruno does not know the details she was only informed of the loss of her parents," the Hokage continued, this caused both boys to look up straight away a hint of anger on Genma's features. "So, has a right to know the extent of what has happened, why was she not told!" Genma all but shouted at the Hokage, thankfully the Hokage was understanding of the situation and was not upset at his outburst. Even stranger Iruka did not try to reason with Genma he was equally upset about this news but he would not outright say so.

The Hokage raised his pipe to his mouth inhaling before breathing out the smoke as he answered, "Sakura wanted to return home, it was her decision to not know." Both Genma and Iruka were confused by this it didn't make sense to them which the Hokage could sense, "If she would have listened to all the details she would have not felt she could return here to face what has happened." The Hokage explain this seemed to bring the boys to the understanding that they needed, "You both will meet Haruno had her mentors at the gate and escort them here without any disturbances, understood?" The Hokage asked, neither one of them seemed like they wanted to accept this mission but it was their duty and instead of defying orders they just nodded and walked out as silently as they had entered.

Sighing as the Hokage continued to smoke no his pipe he turned in his chair and watched the two young men walk in different directions upon exiting the Tower. "Why did you not request someone who was not as close to this as they are sir?" a man asked the back of the Hokage. "Haruno needs her family," the Hokage said, the man was shocked at this statement and interrupted the Hokage. "But they are dead sir!" the man said a little shocked but the Hokage turned back around and looked at Minato silencing him "Yes her biological family is now deceased but the Will of Fire that burns inside each of us it connects us to each other. Those boys her teammates she must trust them with her life every mission they are on together, they must depend on each other in any circumstance does this not make them as close to family as the members she was raised by?" Minato just looked in awe at the wise Hokage that he stood before, the Hokage was right and he agreed with him fully he just prayed to the Kami's that this would not damage them more than the information she had not received yet.

* * *

 _Present….._

Sakura P.O.V.

I hadn't realized until I took the last step finally facing my teammates head on that I had been holding my breath. When I finally released the air I had been holding I sucked in a breath of air greedily panic was all I could feel now there was no going back I was in the Leaf village no running away now. No one said a word Tsunade just looked at the side of my head, Shizune was looking at Tsunade waiting for what was to come next Shizune couldn't bare what I was going through it had made a distance between me and her during this travel back but I understood I probably looked worse then I felt if that was possible.

I would forever be grateful to Iruka for breaking the uncomfortable silence that was beginning to suffocate me in that moment. Everyone was waiting for me to run or break down crying, and with everyone's eyes on me I thought I just might but I knew I needed to at least make it the Hokage's office before I could cry again I would not let another tear fall until I knew what I was up against. I knew I was in a form of denial but it was what was working for me up until this moment.

"Sakura-san…" Iruka started nervously I could tell by the way his voice cracked and sounded so soft, he was usually quite but this was more than that. "The Hokage wants us to escort you to his office, okay?" Poor Iruka he sounded like he was afraid of me in this moment I didn't know why he would feel afraid of me but I wouldn't question that just yet that could come later. I nodded in a response I dare not try to speak that just might break the wall that was keeping me up right now. Everyone turned and looked to Iruka and Genma, we slowly started walking again this time towards the Hokage tower, I chanced a glance at Genma he was unusually quiet for once and stiff something was very wrong with him because it was then that I noticed there was no toothpick in his mouth, not even a candy stick. My stomach turned uncomfortably there was some many things wrong right now and with each painful step towards the Hokage tower, and each stare from the civilians I could feel that wall crumbling beneath me.

Once we reached the tower I slowed I was beginning to think that I wasn't as ready to hear any of this as I told myself I was, but Iruka looked at me over his shoulder and his eyes said all that I needed in that moment he believed I could do this even as impossible as I thought it was he believed in me. So, with each step I took I tried to convince myself that I could do this and that this was the life I had chosen I needed to accept that ninjas die every day and it is to be expected. We stopped just before the Hokage's office and I couldn't bring myself to knock on his door, I just stared at the door handle as if it would keep this moment from happening. Genma placed a firm hand on my shoulder, "We are all right here for you Sakura-san, none of us are going anywhere we will be right here for you...we are family understand? No matter what is said inside that door." I kept my eyes on his locked with his the whole time he talked when he was done I looked around to see Iruka's sad smile in agreement, Shizune nodded to me, and Lady Tsunade just looked at me with understanding and hope in her eyes. I could feel a stinging burn behind my eyes so I just nodded more to myself then to them and headed into the Hokage's office leaving the only family I had left on the other side of his office door.

* * *

"Sakura, I am sorry for your loss," the Hokage began once I was seated across from him, I knew this was going to be hard to handle when I walked in so I did what I thought was going to be the easiest to get through this I cut straight to the chase. "What happened?" I asked in a voice void of any emotion because truly if I felt anything right now I would not be able to stay and hear his answer. The Hokage looked at me for a few painfully long seconds before sighing out a large cloud of smoke and putting his pipe down on his desk before himself. "There was a fire Rin and Iruka only found 1 person alive, your first uncle on your father's side. Sakura, you are going to be under the care of your uncle once he is released from the hospital, it is up to you to decide what will become of your clan and future actions. As your parents, have passed you are Heir to the Haruno clan."

I could tell the Hokage was keenly watching me for any kind of reaction but I had none to give, my body was in shock not only where my parents gone but everyone else I knew all except for an uncle I had never really spoken to or seen much. _'How did a clan as great as mine all die in something so simple as a fire'_ I thought to myself and then that's when it hit me, as a ninja we are trained to see through these types of signs to better know what we are walking into on a mission. I looked into the Hokage's eyes suddenly I could feel a fire burning inside me, anger, "It was an assassination." I said to the Hokage it was not a question it was a statement a fact, his head nodded as my only confirmed that what I knew was true, "Do you know who or why?" I asked nearly jumping out of my seat surely it had been 3 days since I had first heard of what had happened they must have some information by now. "We have sent our best to search for any traces but Sakura you must know that there was not a breach in our wards," the Hokage said with serious face as he leaned forward to gauge my reaction to this information. The shock must have been written on my face because the Hokage grabbed his pipe again and began smoking when I looked at him with all the questions I couldn't make words to ask.

"This is not for you to worry I have some of my best working on this, you are to stay in the village under sever protection until further notice," the Hokage ordered, "Hokage-sama is the house?" I asked knowing the answer in my heart and mind but simply needing to hear the words, the Hokage shook his head but then pointed to the door in which Tsunade then burst through the door, "You will stay with me you're my apprentice now so you are my responsibility, I am more then capable of taking care of you." Tsunade said with such authority almost as if she was daring the Hokage to say something different. I also noticed a few gathered friends behind Tsunade besides Shizune and of course my teammates, now team 2 was standing with them and Rin looked as if she felt like somehow, she had part in what was happening to me right now. "Thank you Tsunade," I said quietly my friends seemed to liven up some at this response the Hokage nodded towards the door of people and once he did Rin came running in straight to hug my side. "Why don't you young ones go and take Sakura out while Tsunade, Shizune and I make arrangements for your move," the Hokage suggested, "I will come for you when we are done," Tsunade said to me before moving towards the Hokage's desk. Nodding I stood and bowed quickly before walking out of his office with my friends by my side.

Once outside of the Hokage tower Obito ran ahead of us and stopped "Come on everyone stop being such downers," Genma and Kakashi shook their heads at this comment, Rin was the one to speak up though. "Obito-san this isn't really the time Sakura-hime is hurting we need to support her in getting through this rough time," I finally decided enough was enough and spoke up, "I'm fine guys I don't want you to treat me any differently please let's just act like this is any other day that would make me feel better right now." Iruka, Rin, Genma and Obito all looked at me with a look of shock or uncertainty and partly guilty, but in the back Kakashi made eye contact for a few seconds before closing his eyes and stuffing his hands in his pockets before turning his head to look away at some unknow place again today I would not let this bother me though.

* * *

Everyone decided to just hang out around town and get something to eat but on our walk to Ichiraku's my team got requested to help out team 3 in a mission, of course I was not allowed to go help them out so I was left with Rin and her team. When we reached, the ramen shop we all sat on the stools Rin and I in the middle, Obito quick to sit next to Rin of course which left Kakashi on my right side, "Oi some of my favorite customers," Teuchi the store owner said as he looked at all of us. "I want to pay today," Rin said as she looked at me, I gave her a look that said _'I asked to be normal'_ and she just smiled while waving my look away and ordered anyways which made me smile a real smile for once today. Through all of this it was good to know my friends will always be there for me and be themselves, I quickly ordered and once I was finished Rin was quickly onto another more distracting subject which I was so thankful for.

"So tell me EVERYTHING about training with Tsunade-sama! You are so incredibly lucky, I want so badly to be a medical ninja but all I know is first aid stuff like band aids and ointments." Rin said with such a sparkle in her eyes, "Well it was hard," I said while scratching the back of my head. Rin started waving her hands franticly to show how upset she was with my bland response, "Hime you don't even understand how lucky you are!" I just giggled lightly before finally giving her the details she really wanted, "I wanted to learn from a medical ninja so I could have a better chance at passing the exams coming up, I never imagined getting taught by someone as amazing as Tsunade herself." I said as I was handed the bowl of miso soup, I bowed my head before I began eating my food, the rest was of our orders were being served which made it easier to avoid questions since Rin was more worried about eating until Obito spoke up. "You hear that Kakashi, Sakura-san here is going to beat your sorry self and become a jounin," laughing Obito pointed across the bar we were eating at while laughing at Kakashi who seemed to not even hear him lest notice he was still with us as a group. ' _Did Kakashi ever even act like he was grateful for the amazing team he had?'_ I wondered but I knew he probably had always been this stuck up.

"You are one to be laughing you are not even good enough to have been entered in the exams yet," Kakashi said with such distaste causing Rin and I to look at him in shock then to Obito, Rin began looking sad but sighed _'this must happen a lot between them, poor Rin.'_ I thought to myself just by the look on Rin's face I was positive that this was a normal thing the two of them fighting.

Obito then jumped from his seat and got even closer to Kakashi who had stood from his seat already finished with his meal somehow _'did he eat through his mask, gross'_ I wondered for a second until Obito's yelling in Kakashi's face pulled me from my thoughts. "Oh yeah! Well one day I am going to become Hokage and be the greatest ninja this village has ever seen!" Obito yelled, Kakashi simply waved him off with one hand before he began walking away not even acknowledging Obito's words, this of course got Obito enraged as he ran after Kakashi's back and swung at Kakashi aimed straight for his head when Kakashi simply disappeared reappearing behind him and hitting him on the back of the neck hard causing him to fall unconscious. Rin jumped out of her seat running instantly to help Obito making sure he was just unconscious and not dead, I stood and walked over to Obito placing a hand on his neck quickly finding a pulse "Take him to the hospital, Obito will be fine he's just sleeping." I told Rin before running after Kakashi to give him a piece of my mind.

* * *

"Hey what the hell is your problem Hatake?!" I yelled at his back as I finally found him walking with his hands in his pockets by the far east side of the village where my clan district is _'or was is more correct now'_ I thought to myself but quickly I shook the thought and tried my best to focus on why I was after him to begin with. Kakashi himself didn't even acknowledge that I had spoken to him which angered me further, I already had a bad temper problem ' _so says my teammates_ ,' now he was pushing it. I ran past him stopping right in his path making sure to stop him, with my hands on my hips I stared up at his eyes making sure he could sense and see how I wasn't going to let this go without a fight.

"This is of no concern to you Haruno go home," he basically spat at me as he tried to step around me, which I quickly saw coming and stepped again in his pathway to where ever he was going. "Yeah well it is now Ha-ta-ke," I made sure to emphasize every syllable in his name "Rin is my best friend; Obito is a friend we do NOT treat friends that way. He is your teammate for Kami's sake what is wrong with you?" I all but yelled at him, Kakashi just glared at me as he took a step closer to me putting the tips of our shoes almost touching as he glared more daggers at me. "You know nothing about me or my teammates you are an outsider here Haruno!" Kakashi raised his voice at me, only angering me more and hurting me as I tried my best my best to ignore the few statements he had made about my home, which I did not have now and how I was an outsider, which was truer now than ever. I leaned forward making us practically nose to nose as I burned holes into his head with my eyes not willing to back down to his challenge, "I have been here long enough to see you ignore the one girl who actually could love someone like _you,_ and to watch you treat your own teammate like nothing more than a troublesome pest that you think you are better than!"

I poked him in the chest with my finger as hard as I could, with a little bit of chakra help just to make sure it hurt and that he got my point, as I continued "Successful shinobi understand the need for back up and teammates and are GREATFUL when they have specially dedicated ones like your own to your safety and well being. They are not a bother nor are they unnecessary in our line of work seems to me like it is YOU Ha-Ta-Ke who is the outsider, you don't even see how lucky you are to have them as teammates and you probably never will."

I huffed out a breath finally losing some of my anger as the shock was clear in his eyes the only sign or emotion I had ever seen in him before, "You know what I feel sorry for you because without them you would be a lonely ass sorry excuse for a ninja, who doesn't know the first thing about being a great shinobi or about the Will of Fire, and it is Obito who is better than you he believes in a future and friends." I said as I moved out of his way finally and head back to the Hokage's tower ready to get some sleep, my mind and heart could not take much more of this day, and for some reason yelling at him the way I just did made me feel bad for him for the first time. I truly did feel sorry for him I don't understand why but I had a feeling that he was the stubborn ass he was because of another reason all together but what that reason was I could not see or understand, as I ran on top of the buildings in the village I looked up at the sky and thought how it just seemed like a cry for help like a child who couldn't talk yet I felt a few single drops of rain hit my face which made me smile as I slowed and sat comfortably on the top of someone's house. I started crying as I let the weight of what Kakashi had said to me I hoped only out of anger, I had no home to go anymore, and now I knew I was still seen as an outsider here. I wanted more than ever to just go running into my mom and dad's arms to cry, but that was no longer possible so I sat there in the rain crying until I was numb either from the cold rain or pain that just took over, finally ready to face everyone I headed back to the Hokage Tower this time at a slower pace.

* * *

Kakashi's P.O.V

 _'That girl had the nerve to talk to me like that'_ I thought she didn't even know me who the hell was she to say anything to me about ' _MY'_ teammates, but I had to admit I had found a new respect for her for even standing up to me the way she did. She even went as far as to poke me _'which hurt actually'_ I thought as I rubbed the spots she poked my chest, surely there would be bruises if I checked. I hadn't even realized I was so angry at this ' _girl'_ to notice that we were arguing in broad day light in the middle of the street I quickly acted as if nothing had happened slouching back with my now un-balled fists in my pants pocket and before I could even take a step I had been stopped by the last person I wanted to have seen that disagreement.

"You know you can always learn a thing or two from angry women Kakashi, it might even get you from being killed by your pride in this case," Minato said as he slowly walked up to me to finally look me in the face. _'I don't like the look he is giving me'_ I thought as I eyed him closely, he was smiling a little to hard to be upset with me as that girl had been, "What is it you really want to say to me sensei?" I asked as I closed my eyes I could feel a headache coming on from all the events that today seemed to be throwing my way, "Perceptive as always," Minato chuckled. I reopened my eyes and looked at him hoping he would see my impatience was growing thin, chuckling harder he finally spoke up, "Women throw punches in all shapes and forms but only those we have a weak spot for actually hurt us Kakashi," for once I didn't understand what he was trying to say to me those little pokes could hardly be seen as punches, feeling it was just more sensei nonsense he told us here and there I just waved to him and began walking again trying to hurry home as to not run into anyone else this day. "See you tomorrow sensei," I said as I walked away from Minato, I should have known with the luck I was having this day that he wasn't done yet, Minato flash stepped directly in front of me this time with a more serious expression on his face this made me stop and await his next words.

Minato made a stance close to my own by placing his hands in his pant pockets as he looked at me seriously still. "I do hope you are planning to find Haruno Sakura to apologize to her Kakashi," Minato said this angered me more than I expected it to though. "Sensei," I began but he simply raised a hand silencing me, "How many times has team 4 come to aid us in a mission and proved helpful?" I just looked at him, _'what does this have to do with anything right now'_ I thought to myself. "Just answer Kakashi," Minato sensei said to me, I sighed and just answered him sensing I wouldn't get out of this until he was ready anyways. "Several," I said flatly, "Of all those times how many was Sakura a part of the team?" Minato waited while I questioned his line of thinking, "Every," Minato smiled at response but then got serious again.

"Do you think all of those missions would have ended in the completion that they did without her participation?" again more strange questions and for some stupid reason they all had to do with _that_ girl. "No team 4 works efficiently because of Sakura," this was a true statement not because I think she is skilled in anyway. "Then tell me Kakashi, do outsiders aid in the success of others? Do outsiders put their lives at risk for others?" Minato heard our conversation, _'great all I need now is for him to tell Rin who will tell her teammates.'_ I thought to myself, "I didn't really mean she was an outsider she is a fellow leaf shinobi," I said hoping to get him to see it was just an angry statement.

Minato nodded still not seeming to be satisfied with my answer after all his questioning, what more could he expect of me she started the fight she should have known who she was arguing with. "I do not think Sakura interpreted that way Kakashi," Minato said causing me to finally cross my arms as I grew more impatient. Sighing Minato took a hand out of his pocket and placed it on my shoulder, "Sakura deserves and apology Kakashi it is the right thing to do, I cannot make you but I can suggest it." Minato took his hand off my shoulder and began to walk stopping when he and I were shoulder to shoulder, I could no longer see his face, "Also one last thing Kakashi, Sakura cannot return home even though I am sure she would like to, she no longer has one waiting for her." I stiffened upon hearing him, I had forgotten I had told her to go home it was a stupid comment that just came out without my own thinking. Minato was looking at the charred Haruno district besides us before walking on, "See you at the funeral Kakashi," he said in parting.

' _I really fucked up this time,'_ I thought to myself as I returned my hands to my pockets. _'I better go fix things before half the village comes after me to kill me for hurting the precious Haruno'_ I thought as I turned and rushed back to the Hokage Tower in hopes to beat her there. The last thing I needed now was that girl to be crying in front of the Hokage and her spill that I was the cause, he would surely take away my chance at the exams as well as D rank missions for a month, I shuddered to myself as I picked up my speed.

I stopped before the Tower and searched to see if her chakra signature was inside the building yet. Thankfully for my own selfish reasons she was not, I leaned on the outside of the building wall in wait for her to show. After a few minutes, I started growing impatient again, _'where on earth was this woman? Didn't she have enough time to come complain about my behavior to the Hokage while Minato lectured me?'_ I thought to myself as I closed my eyes. I couldn't decide which bothered me more, that she didn't come rushing here to tell everyone about my ridiculous behavior, or that she wasn't here for me to hurry up and apologize to so I could get on with my day.

"Hatake?" a timid girl voice broke through my thoughts I opened my eyes and there was the person I had been waiting on. "Is something wrong?" she said as she took a careful step towards me, her hands were behind her back a sure tell that she was uncomfortable something I had seen her do before when everyone was all together large groups seem to have this effect on her. I shook my head no so she would stop looking me up and down for some invisible problem I wasn't telling her about, _'how is it she is still so worried for myself after all those horrible things I just said to her, was she as stupid as to forget already'_ I thought to myself.

"Sakura-san," I said maybe she could hear how serious I was trying to be, I didn't get the reaction I was hoping for though she seemed to flinch at the sound of her name. I stood up straight and took a step away from the wall I had been leaning on as I placed my hands in my pockets, habit. "I wanted to talk to you," I said as calmly and nicely as I could as I continued to watch her strange reactions this time she crossed her hands in front of her as she looked like she was ready to flee at any second.

"I did not mean those things I said earlier," I began of course she tried to cut in and stop me but I was determined to say a real apology. So, I held my hand up to get her to let me finish which she kindly let me, "I was just angry, you are not an outsider this is your home." Sakura nodded at me, "I also wanted to say I am sorry for telling you to go home I deserve what I got for that," I said the end more to myself than her which seemed to confuse her. She walked up towards me which had me stiffening as a reaction, she gently placed her hand on my arm as she looked at me with the kindest most forgiving look in her eyes. Sakura was doing something to me that I could not understand or see for myself yet I relaxed into her touch and my posture became more natural, here this girl who easily upset me also calmed me in mere seconds and had touched me in my personal space twice today without my own recognition. "Thank you very much Hatake-san we all say things out of anger, and we all make mistakes." She said in the softest voice before taking her hand away and the warmth it was providing, before smiling at me and walking into the Hokage Tower.

' _What is it about this girl?'_ I thought to myself as I watched her disappear into the Tower. I started to walk away when Rin and Obito came running into view both looking equally disturbed then shocked when they saw me, "Kakashi-kun?" Rin asked upon reaching me, I just nodded who else would I be? Obito didn't say a word to me or look at me, I deserved that I should apologize to him too Sakura was very true in her speech earlier but I was stopped by Rin's next words. Dred filled me and it wasn't even my bad news the news was intended for another, I knew thought that this was something that may push her to her breaking point if she wasn't there already. I looked up to the Hokage's offices windows from where we all stood outside the Tower, sighing I nodded to Rin. "I'll go with you to tell them," I said which seemed to surprise my teammates more than it should have. Maybe Sakura was more observant and bold for telling me than any other one of our friends, I simply started to head inside the Tower they would follow or they wouldn't either way I wanted to make sure for myself that she would be okay.


	5. Chapter 4

**Funerals, Bad News, & Fresh Starts**

* * *

 **A/N: Hello again all my lovely readers another beautiful day here. I really hope you all enjoyed the last chapter, I will be doing shout outs at the end of this chapter as I had said in the last A/N at the beginning of the last chapter so be on the look out for your names ^^ I really want you all to know how important you all are to me and I want to reassure you all that I am keeping up with everything you guys send to me and tell me so I hope you enjoy the shout outs. Alright so same little disclaimer Naruto and the characters do not belong to me, also this is the last chapter I will be redoing from the original story line so please re read this chapter because it will be very different from the original version. The next chapter will be completely new and freshly written so it may be a few days before the next chapter is published but I will stay on top of the time it takes me to finish. Thank you again for all the follows and favorites and support I love each and every one of you. Don't forget shout outs at the end!**

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

 _Hokage's Office….._

Sakura knocked on the office door to the Hokage's office, "Come I," was heard from where she stood so she entered the room quietly, bowing the Hokage as she entered in respect. Sakura closed the door behind herself as she looked at everyone in the room, Tsunade was smiling at her and Shizune was petting Tonton in the chair on the other side of the room. The Hokage just nodded towards Sakura and then pointed to the chair between the two women, "Come sit Sakura and we can talk about what will happen from here on." The Hokage was a calm man usually which made it easy to be around him and not as intimidating as one would think for a leader of such a pronoun shinobi village. Sakura walked over and sat down between her two mentors', "Are you sure you are ready for this?" Tsunade asked her, nodding Sakura looked at her before answering, "As I'll ever be."

 _Outside the Hokage Tower…._

Kakashi, Rin, and Obito stare up at the outside windows of the Hokage's office with sad expressions on their faces. Kakashi was the first to walk into the Hokage tower followed by Rin and Obito who both looked to each other with a confused looks on their faces. "Oh Obito," Kakashi began which halted both Rin and Obito, Obito was ready to fight Kakashi again determined not to lose this time while Rin stood between her male teammates prepared to stop them at any cost. "Sorry about earlier, you'll make jounin soon enough," Kakashi finished as he continued walking up the steps to the Hokage's office. Obito and Rin where stunned, what had happened to Kakashi in the few minutes they were apart? Obito just smiled to himself then to Rin as he quickly bounced back from the strangeness which was Kakashi, he ran after Kakashi to not let him beat him. Rin just stood where she was and looked to the place Kakashi was standing when he apologized, the words bounced around in her head she couldn't begin to understand what had come over him when it hit her. _'Sakura-hime'_ Rin thought to herself, it was Sakura who ran after him when Kakashi had hit Obito, Rin smiled a sad smile to herself. On the one hand, she was happy that he had apologized and possibly listened to someone for the first time ever this meant something knew for her team and her teammates, but on the other hand she was sad because she knew what that meant for the two of them. Rin walked up the stairs still deep in her own thoughts when she reached them waiting for her on the other side of the office doors, when she looked up at Kakashi and then as if she could see Sakura smiling on the other side of the door she knew in her heart that they were in love whether they knew it yet or not it was clear to her.

* * *

Sakura's P.O.V.

"Feel better to be back with your friends now?" Shizune asked me when I sat down in a chair between her and Tsunade. I thought about the afternoon I had with my "friends", I could say it made me feel worse because my teammates got to go on a mission without me which I was sure everyone in this room knew about already. I could also say that it was bad because we didn't get to finish our lunch due to Kakashi's and Obito's fight, or that the horrible incident with Kakashi made me want to leave the village and never return. But I wouldn't say any of those horrible things because it was all the things that made me happiest about my friends and the lifestyle I had as a shinobi, I was happy to see my teammates go help fellow shinobi. Obito and Kakashi's antics were a constant reminder of how strange but normal my life could have been if we all weren't shinobi. And lastly, Kakashi the stubborn ass actually said he was sorry to me of all people and it was a real apology not some 'hey I'm sorry don't say anything to anyone now' kind of sorry, it was heart filled and it made me feel something for him what that was didn't matter right now so she would think about it later if she remembered to.

I looked to everyone in the room who was waiting for my answer and I smiled ready to give my answer when, three very familiar people walked into the room with us. "Sorry to interrupt Hokage-sama but it is important," Rin said as she looked anywhere but at me, ' _I hope she isn't here to talk about Kakashi and Obito's fight, Obito was clearly fine as everyone could see he was standing there with them.'_ I thought as I watched them, it was Kakashi's look that sent me on defense mode, he looked at me with concern which stirred something in my stomach it made me feel like I had to throw up. It was also one of the only times I had seen him feel anything for someone or towards someone.

"Continue," the Hokage said as he motioned for them to enter the room and shut the door, which they did. Rin fiddled with her shirt a little her tale sign that she was nervous, which lead to Obito placing a calming hand on her shoulder before he took a step forward and spoke, "Its Sakura-san's oji-san," he began his voice told me everything I needed to know before the words had a chance to come forward, poor Obito he was giving the bad news so Rin wouldn't feel like a bad person for doing so, she often got that way after giving bad news this was something we all knew about her. But Obito was also a very emotional Uchiha which was unusual for Uchiha's, I could tell he didn't want to have to give me this news. "He passed sir," was all he said.

I could feel everyone in the rooms eyes on me in that moment, I knew everyone wanted to see if I would lose my mind. They were probably expecting me to start kicking and screaming and crying but I couldn't, maybe I was heartless in that way but I just couldn't. What would screaming until my lungs burned for air do, would it bring any of them back? No. What would running out of here like a bat out of hell do, would he suddenly come back to life and they say it was a mistake? No. At the very least they would think I was crazy if I acted how I really felt right now. Instead a few single tears fell, for the oji I would never get to know, for my parents, for the people I would never see again.

I sat up straighter taking in a fresh new breath before looking to the Hokage and saying, "I would like for us to continue please," everyone looked shocked except for the Hokage who just smiled a knowing smile. Tsunade placed a hand on my shoulder, "We can take a break and give you some time if you need, do not feel like this has to happen right now." I looked to her as she looked at me with such concern, I found a new respect for her in that moment. Not only had Tsunade been through something very similar to what I was going through but she was sitting by me with such love and concern like that of a mother, prepared to help me hurt and cry, ' _what did she do when she heard? Did she run, did she cry or scream?'_ I thought to myself as I looked at her, I didn't dare pretend to smile at her I would not lie to her in that way after she shared her hurt with me.

I just looked her in the eye hoping she would understand me, "I want to cry and scream, I want to run as far as my legs will take me as fast as they will…" I started everyone seemed to take in a sharp breath all at the same time except the Hokage and Tsunade. "But," Tsunade said to me, which then made me smile "but, my mother won't be there to make me soup to heal my throat, my father will not be there to wipe away the last tears. The main branch families' guards will not be there to drag me home when I cannot walk or stand anymore." I could feel my own strength growing within myself the more I voiced my own fears and sorrows as I watched Tsunade smile at me in what seemed like pride, "I can't get any of those things back but doing those things and honestly I don't know if any of that will make me feel better tomorrow when I will have to face it again." I turned to look at the Hokage then almost forgetting my friends where quietly in the back of the room listening and watching, "I want to continue, so I can make them and our name proud again, and whoever did this I hope they see me now and know when I am ready I will show them what messing with a Haruno means."

* * *

Kakashi P.O.V.

The Hokage just chuckled at her statement actually threat was what it was, while Tsunade patted her on the back in a motherly like way but did not comment or question her thinking. Anyone could see there was a bond between the two more than that of a Mentor and Mentee something must have happened while they were away on her training. I had decided to join Rin and Obito for this because I had the wrong idea about this strange girl, she always seemed to prove me wrong and show me a new stronger more impressive side to herself. I crossed my arms as I watched her talk with the Hokage and Tsunade, I found myself more and more egger to figure out this strange girl, Sakura Haruno.

I wasn't even listening to the conversations going on around me, Rin and Obito were silently whispering to each other right next to me, while everyone else was having a bigger conversation right before me and all I could hear was some strange pounding in my ears. The more I tried to figure out what it is about this Sakura girl the louder the sound got, I ended up taking a deep breath for air. ' _What is going on with me today'_ , I thought to myself as I crossed my arms and leaned against the wall trying to look as calm and collected as I normally did.

Suddenly, she turned around and looked at me from over her shoulder and smiled, I could feel my neck growing hot at the sight of this quick smile. This one was different than her normal smiles while with our group of friends, she had made eye contact and then smiled in a way that could have said many different things. I felt my stomach turn in a strange way, so I just nodded at her before she turned back around. I turned to see what my teammates where doing but I shouldn't have, Rin was looking down with a strange sad look on her face she was probably upset for Sakura, while Obito obviously had seen her smile just for me. Obito was wiggling his eye brows at me in a very disturbing way that reminded me of something Gai would do which made me shiver and made not only my neck hot but now my face. I turned and stared at the ceiling before closing my eyes, _'this girl is doing strange things to my life, I have apologized to the last two people I would have thought of today, I was worried for someone else's behalf, now here I stand being embarrassed by none other than Obito.'_ I thought to myself something was going on and it had everything to do with Sakura Haruno.

* * *

 _One week later…._

Normal P.O.V.

The sky in Konoha was grey and windy not a normal summer day in the village but was fitting for the events of the morning; it was the day of the Haruno clan funeral. All shops were closed everyone from the village stood in rows awaiting the last remaining Haruno to show with the Hokage. Sakura's teammates stood at the front with their sensei to support her through this time of extreme loss, the Leaf village had never seen a loss as big as this one before and the while village was in distress for the magnitude of the loss that happened. Now everyone just had to wait for Sakura to arrive, honestly no one would blame her for not showing up to such a horrible event who would want to relive this nightmare for another time.

' _Knock knock'_ the sound echoed through the silent apartment as the heir to the Haruno clan sat staring at the wall across from her. The young girl was dressed in all black which made her bright bubble gum pink hair stand out even brighter on this seemingly dark over cast day, the girl stood from her seat and slowly walked to the door already aware of the person on the other side. "Sakura the Hokage is ready," Tsunade said to the girl, she walked past Tsunade the pink haired heiress walked into the front room and bowed slightly to the Hokage. "Hokage-sama shall we go then?' Sakura said in an even voice before she walked past the Hokage and out the front door, Tsunade crossed her arms and gave the Hokage and old sensei a certain look. Once Sakura was outside of the apartment Sarutobi the previous sensei to Tsunade now current Hokage placed a hand on her shoulder, "I have seen that look before once on the face of a young girl who thought her world was ending." Tsunade looked to Sakura's back as she watched her but truly all she could see was her younger self. "That young girl's world did end that day," Tsunade said vaguely, Sarutobi just made a hffing sound "Yet here I stand watching her help younger self."

Tsunade turned quickly to look at the face of her previous mentor as he just looked at Sakura's back before taking his hand off her shoulder and heading out of the apartment. Once outside the Hokage placed his hand on Sakura's shoulder the same way in which he had just done to Tsunade's, Sakura looked up at the Hokage with a similar look that he had seen on another young broken child once before. "Keep your fire burning the brightest now child, everyone else will see the will of fire with in you and it will begin a new burning passion within our village." The Hokage began walking on towards the cemetery, Sakura turned to look back to Tsunade who just smiled at Sakura, Tsunade finally seeing what it was the Hokage was seeing in them.

* * *

Sakura's P.O.V.

' _Silence'_ not even the birds were singing today, I sighed as I tried not to let the thickness of this dreaded silence suffocate me, _'I have to be strong, no weakness'_ I kept repeating to myself as I walked towards the cemetery. I knew I was placing one foot in front of the other and I knew that my body would take me where I needed to go but my mind was in a whole other place completely. All my thoughts were going back to the night before we received the news about my clan how I had just been thinking about my mother and father; how I had been missing the way things were before they became full time clan lackeys. I wasn't in truth upset that this had happened because I knew it was their duty as a clan leader, in all honestly it was because of them that I had decided to become a shinobi in the first place.

"Sakura why don't you let the Hokage lead the way once we enter the cemetery and then you can stand in front with me until the service is over?" Tsunade asked, she had pulled me from my current thoughts which I was grateful for. I hadn't realized that my autopilot had already taken me to the cemetery I was now standing steps away from the entrance with the Hokage and Tsunade looking at me. I nodded in response to her suggestion I knew they were waiting on, Tsunade was so supportive through this whole thing I had to remember to thank her for all she was doing for me first with her home now during a time that would undoubtedly remind her of her own trauma. Most of the time she didn't pry on information which right now I was extremely grateful for, she also hadn't been making me be involved with much this last week including training. While everyone treated me like a ticking time bomb Tsunade treated me like it was another day and I was a normal teenager not a broken child.

Tsunade grabbed my hand and we walked together into the cemetery as the Hokage led the way, if it wasn't for the strong leader I was following or the equally strong woman dragging me through this day I don't know that I ever would have faced this.

* * *

The Hokage had given a wonderful speech about our clan and how we had become a family branch within Konoha, a branch that would only fuel the fires that burn in each and everyone's hearts. As he always managed to talk in these secret messages I was sure everyone understood this one meant to look forward and protect and use the anger we had gained from this horrible situation to help resolve it.

I watched silently as many villagers walked up to my parents head stone and placed flowers or something of value, I couldn't keep myself from looking at the expressions on their faces, many of them looked saddened by the great loss but if anything they seemed like this whole this was some kind of inconvenience that took them away from their duties. That caused me to begin to tune out the never ending sounds of 'our condolences hime,' I would rather been seen as rude for ignoring them then saying something to them about how fake their little speeches where.

The shinobi looked a little more sorrowful and honest hurt for losing fellow ninja but unfortunately not many of the shinobi population had worked with my family or mingled with them socially because in truth we were outsiders. The only people who looked as upset as I felt were my friends and teammates, Minato-sensei and his wife, and Tsunade-sama and Shizune. After everyone had come and said there final words it was a custom that everyone stay until the remaining family member say the actual final goodbyes. Although, this was easier said than done because as I stood there no words would come, I was so numb by pain in this moment that not even tears would fall as a signal that this was real and happening.

As time slowly ticked on I could hear some of the villager's soft complaints in the back that this was taking to long for them and how many of them had better things to be doing, why couldn't I hurry up so they could get back to their jobs. Unfortunately, I was too emotionally detached for any of this to hurt me, yet, yes I had heard them yes it would probably hurt at some point today or tomorrow but all that mattered right now was my parents names staring at me waiting on me. At least when my parents were alive these types of things didn't happen I was blinded to the ways the village treated my outsider clan, but now being the only remaining one it would all fall on me without support.

I was so deep in my own depressed little bubble determined to not let anyone's rude snide comments bother me when a voice snapped me away from every dark thought and voided emotion bringing me to a sudden halt. "This is a funeral if you have nothing respectful to say or the decency to keep you mouth shut," he said in a sickeningly nice way he then turned to look at the rude villagers before continuing "Then I'll just have to come over there and shut your mouths for you." I couldn't help but smirk to myself as I continued to stare at my parent's head stone I knew who had spoken up for me and I owed him greatly for it. I quickly bowed in respects to my family and laid a single flower down before them which signaled the end of the ceremony, everyone started to leave after that and rather quickly for most of them not that it mattered in the least to me. I stood by Tsunade and my teammates as the Hokage and everyone slowly left, most of my friends still had missions to go on and other things they needed to get to so many of them left but promising to come and check in with me.

Tsunade pulled me aside from my remaining friends to speak with me alone, "I know you need time I respect that I just hope when you need someone you come to me again. We are alike in more ways then one understood?" Tsunade said I nodded as I looked up to her, "Yes shishou," was all I could say it was the first time I had ever called her that but it felt right she was a mentor and a role model to me and at the moment she was more then that I just didn't have a title for that yet. We both walked back to my teammates and Rin's team "keep an eye out on her that's an order, I do not want to have to have a search party out looking for her tonight understood?" Tsunade barked at my teammates and friends they all seemed to have some kind of fear towards Tsunade which was slightly funny to me as they all jumped except for Genma and Kakashi nodding and saying yes to her unofficial order. Tsunade waved us off and headed I assumed home with Shizune or more possibly a bar to drink today away.

* * *

I wasn't ready to leave the cemetery yet, I still had no idea what to say to my parents or where to go from here. I knew everything was changing around me whether I was a part of that change or not I needed to accept that this was how things were now I needed to learn how to move forward. My teammates were a huge help now as I knew they would be in the future, I leaned my head against Genma as he stood next to me in a comfortable silence. Iruka joined in next by wrapping his arm around me in a half huge manor, this was my family now and I knew they wouldn't let me down. I looked up at the boys faces as they looked at my family's head stones, ' _they are all I have left now and I promise I will protect them with my life, all of those people who are precious to me I will do everything I can and I will train my hardest to never see another loved one here again.'_ I swore to myself before my parents and with my teammates support I took one last deep breath before my boys let me go to look at me. "I am ready now, thank you," I said to them Iruka smiled at me a sad smile while Genma just nodded and patted my shoulder.

I turned to look at my best friend Rin as she walked up to me and grabbed my hands in hers, "Sakura-nee if you need a friend or someone just to talk to I'm here no matter what okay?" I looked at her a little worried she made it sound like she was blaming herself for what had happened and that she thought I felt the same way. So I squeezed her hands as I hoped a reassurance to what I had to say, "Rin-san you are my very best friend if I always come to you first as I know you do for with me." I tried my best to smile a friendly smile which made her much happier Rin lit up like her usual self which was a relief because with everything else going on in my world right now I could not handle my best friend falling into despair as well.

Rin took her hands back and then grabbed Obito's arm and held onto him, _'when did this happen?'_ I thought to myself as I looked at the way Obito's face brightened red instantly. Rin was never the one to lead him on but it seemed like she was genuinely relying on him I was happy for her and it made me feel better to know that everyone was still themselves through this rough time. "Besides we are going to start planning your party," Rin beamed, I on the other hand was confused what could we possibly be celebrating. I tried to think on everyone's birthdays and no ones was coming up soon enough that we should start planning a party. "We are going to throw a party for you and Kakashi-san when you both pass your exams and promote," she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I knew that trying to convince her otherwise like waiting until we actually passed would do no go once Rin was set on a party there was no stopping her, Rin loved to have parties so everyone could have a good time as she would say. What struck me as the weirdest thing was not only had I just noticed that Rin and Obito were hiding _'something'_ between them I was more confident about a _"them"_ now that I heard her call Kakashi's name without her normal –kun at the end as a sign of her undying love for him or so I thought. I really wanted to know how long I had been missing this information ' _I had been away training for some time maybe then?'_ I thought to myself. "Well I have to go Obito and I promised to help out at the Academy this afternoon," Rin said as she smiled to the rest of us before running off while dragging Obito along behind her not that he wouldn't have followed her anyways. "Us too Hime we promised sensei we would do extra training with him today to get into the jounin exams next year," Iruka said a little nervously. "We can stay if you need us though sensei will understand just say the word," Genma said as he eyed me closely I couldn't do that to them though everyone needed to keep on with their normal lives just because mine was upside down didn't mean I wanted the same for everyone else. "No go that would make me feel better to know we are all working to stay together," I said as I slightly smiled. My boys patted my should and head before heading out to train I watched their backs until I couldn't see them anymore before sighing.

* * *

Kakashi P.O.V.

I watched as everyone said there words of encouragement and repeatedly asked if she was going to be okay, she never once cried during all of these encounters. Not one tear shed no screams to be left alone or her running away from her problems as if it would help, here was this strong unbreakable girl who was still keeping me wondering what it was about her that made her this way. Finally, a sign of weakness she let out the saddest of sighs I had heard all day today after everyone had left, besides me, she had let out what she was holding in. Sakura's shoulders hung and her head looked straight to the ground but from where I was standing she still had not cried yet ' _what is wrong with this girl?'_ I thought to myself I didn't mean to think something was actually wrong with her but now that she had the opportunity to break down she still didn't and it bothered me because I didn't know why this was happening.

"You can cry now I won't tell anyone," I said as if prompting her to cry would actually make her ,but I didn't get the reaction I wanted instead of crying like I told her she could she jumped about a mile above our heads. This didn't make me feel good to say she didn't even know I was standing here this whole time, maybe she didn't see me which wasn't possible because I was standing by Obtio until he left with Rin. I naturally crossed my arms across my chest as I waited for her to calm down as she seemed to be catching her breath, ' _women'_ I thought to myself must be something only they do because no man would be that jumpy.

"Oi, Hatake-san you scared me," she said as she looked up at me finally, I didn't really have anything to say to that so I just 'hmm'ed' at her. Sakura became slight pink in the face as she looked down again, the pink dust on her cheeks was actually rather nice to look at it brightened her pale face and made her greens eye more noticeable. Her attitude changed again as she looked down at her parents grave stones, I suddenly felt the need to say something to her to bring her out of this hole she was putting herself in. "Don't let what those civilians said earlier upset you they know nothing about the loss we shinobi have to go through for their sakes," I said as the thought of their ignorant words again upset me.

She was very quite for a while probably not as long as it had felt before she spoke, "Hatake-san," I raised my hand to stop her there. She looked at me strangely and to be honest I had no idea what I was doing either my mouth had other plans it seemed, "Kakashi," I simply said. Sakura dusted a light pink again "what?" she asked as she looked at me with those big bright emeralds, normally I wouldn't repeat myself or it would have angered me to have to repeat myself but it did neither this time. "You can call me Kakashi, Hatake reminds me to much of someone talking about my father," I said, I mouth was talking more then I wanted it to because that was not something I would have chosen to tell her I did not talk about my father with anyone.

"Your father once told me something similar about you," Sakura said as she lightly giggled, I was shocked still though at her statement. ' _When had she talked to my father?'_ was my first thought ' _what does she know about my father?'_ was my second thought so many things were whipping around in my head that I hadn't realized she was looking at me worriedly or that she was calling my name. What brought me out of my spinning thoughts was her small hand she had placed on my wrist, of course I had been to in my mind to notice that she was going to touch me but now that she had and my thoughts had quieted I didn't truly mind. She was looking up at me with such concern it made me uncomfortable and made me feel strange things in my stomach again, "I'm sorry if I upset you Kakashi-san I merely ran into your father one day on my way home and I thought he was you." I just continued to watch her talk unsure of what to say back, "Your father seems like an amazing man Kakashi-san and I am sorry if I am saying something I shouldn't but given what I am going through." She took a long pause and sighed finally her eyes began to redden and fresh tears were building in the corners of her eyes, "Don't wait to talk to him Kakashi-san he is your father and no one is perfect but don't miss the chance to talk to him now while he is here." I just stared wide eyed at her, here she was crying for my sake for the sake of my father and I's lack of communication while she had just lost everyone close to her every single family member. Not once did she cry for herself or what she was going through but she chose to cry for me and my father I could feel heat all over my face like I had been sitting in the sun for to long; only today there had been no sun. I couldn't help my body's reaction to this girl who had pissed me off and almost fought me and now cried for me all in a few weeks time. I put my hand over hers and quickly pulled her into me as I hugged her tightly she finally broke tears would not stop coming and her sobs eventually became quite whimpers in my chest she never once let go of my shirt and I never let her go from our strange embrace either.

Something happened that day something neither I nor she knew was going to happen but it would definitely change our lives forever. Even someone as emotionally incapable as I knew that there was something between us I just wish I knew what that was.

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

The sun had set and it was growing cold outside the village was still truly mourning its loss through the night. Tsunade walked red face drunk with Shizune following behind her back to her apartment, as they passed the cemetery Tsunade stopped and saw something she would never forget. She walked up to the entrance of the cemetery and looked up at the man watching the scene before them from the trees, "Bit of a strange couple don't you agree?" she said to the man. "Good things always come from despair is what they say," he said back to Tsunade, she sighed as Shizune smiled at her seeing the same thing. "Now who's been spending too much time with the Old man Hokage?" Tsunade chuckled, the man jumped down from his tree branch before her. "How have you been Tsunade? Lord Hokage told me how you have taken her under your wing," he gave her a knowing look.

Tsunade just looked at Shizune who nodded back understanding her unspoken conversation, Shizune disappeared back to the apartment to give the two time to talk in private. Tsunade turned towards him with her arms crossed, "Why are you back Jiraiya?" she asked him "Some things never change do they?" Jiraiya said back to her, "I needed you then." Tsunade turned and looked back into the cemetery, "You knew I was out looking for him, had I known I would have been here there was no way for us to know that would happen Tsunade you know that." Jiraiya said as he turned to face her, "Is that what this about? Or is this you drinking away you pain because you feel like you're that girl again?" He said as he pointed to Sakura.

Tsunade turned and stared at Jiraiya with such anger, "I know you Tsunade you are past this, I am sorry I wish I had been there when your brother passed, when Dan passed but I am here now alright?" Jiraiya said as he placed a hand on Tsunade's shoulder, Tsunade looked up at her old friend and teammate before nodding at him. "You still didn't answer me Jiraiya, he only calls you back when it's important what am I not being told?" She said firmly, Jiraiya sighed before crossing his arms and looking at the two teens hugging each other. "Something's coming Tsunade" Jiraiya said in a serious voice which had her straightening never was Jiraiya serious unless it was something extremely serious.

* * *

 **A/N: Alright how about that you guys, what's coming? What's going on with Rin and Obito and Kakashi and Sakura? Lots of things happening in the next few episodes and I cannot wait to put them out already if only my fingers could type faster (LOL). Anyways I want to do our first set of shout outs YEY (insert cheering LOL) So big thank you's to of course my previous Followers and Favorites my no means are you guys left out so big thank you to you all first. Thank you to;** _ **SaffyKitten**_ **for following and favoriting,** _ **reemtaha96**_ **for choosing to add to your favorites,** _ **Teyona**_ **for following, and** _ **Kiara43**_ **for following! Thank you everyone and see you all next chapter! ~Recklessly**


	6. Chapter 5

**Unexpected Things**

 **A/N: Welcome back everyone I am so excited for this chapter I know there was fluff in the last chapter which was soooo much fun to write. I am so sorry this chapter took a little longer then I wanted it to but some personal things came up and work was busy busy busy this last week, I do hope to have the next chapter up soon though because I have already started it and have it half way finished yey. I also won't spoil anything in this chapter so I will keep this short please everyone enjoy it and thanks for all your support and to all you lovely readers thank you and I love you all! Don't forget to look out for more important shout outs at the end of the chapter!**

 **~Lovely!**

* * *

Sakura's P.O.V.

 _The morning after the funeral…_

'Boom boom' my head pounded as horrible sunlight blinded my unopened eyes, I imagined this was what Tsunade must feel like when she wakes up with hangovers. I rolled over and grabbed the first thing I could and covered my head, the pillow I grabbed provided the perfect amount of shade from the brightness that I needed to adjust and wake myself up correctly. I stretched my arms out from under the pillow and pried my eyes open after I finally felt awake I moved the pillow off my face, the sun still burned my eyes like a hell fire I guess that's what happens when you stay up to who knows what hour crying. I climbed out of bed and took a quick look at myself in the mirror I looked like I had been a bad fight and lost to be honest I walked over to the bag of my things at the end of the bed and headed to take a nice long overdue shower.

I kept my eyes from the mirror before me I didn't need to see that again, I turned the water on hot hoping that the hot water would burn away the ick that was the day before. I pulled off the clothes from the day before each piece felt like I was finally taking one step closer to moving forward. Before I could put my foot under the water I knew I had a choice to make I looked back at the pile of clothing that laid on the floor behind me and it signified something to me. The life that I would be leaving behind from this day forward, not that I would ever forget what happened or my family but this would mean I would be putting the grief behind me faster than anyone expected. I sighed before looking at myself one last time in the mirror before I put my foot down and stepped into the shower ready for today.

* * *

An hour later and no hot water left in our unit I could only pray that Tsunade wouldn't wake up and want a hot shower. I stood in front of the sink as I pulled my hair up into a messy bun and my towel wrapped around me, I leaned over the sink and took a deep breath. The dirty pile of clothes stared at me from behind me I looked up at myself and smiled a real firm happy smile, I grabbed my clean clothes and dressed quickly. I picked up the clothes and dumped them in the trash can before heading to my room, I walked in shut the door and looked myself over once in the long mirror in the corner of my room finally happy with my appearance I grabbed my head band and tied it on top of my head and let down my hair.

I walked out of the apartment and looked around this was still my home the same people were opening their business, shinobi still ran across the roofs to make it to their posts on time. My life would never be the same as it was a month ago, but life would happen with or without me and I wasn't going to let my favorite people down. And of course, they were always going to be there anyways to put me back where I belonged, "Outside already I'm proud of you Hime" Genma said as he and Iruka walked up to me I couldn't help but smile the realest smile I had in what felt like forever. "And I am ready to kick ass boys" I said as I smiled Iruka and Genma started laughing when I raised a brow causing them to look at me in suspicion. "Last one to the training field buys lunch today and boys I'm hungry," I laughed whole hearted as I used the transportation jutsu to gain some distant before my teammates.

It was so nice to run with a purpose for once and it felt amazing I could easily sense my teammates closing in behind me. Thankfully I was close enough that I knew I would beat them even if I slowed a little, I made it through the trees and skid to a halt I put my hands on my knees as I caught my breath. It had been a while since I had used so much chakra and it was a rush I was ready to jump head first into again. I was so surprised to see Iruka's face first what didn't surprise me was the way in which I saw him, he had fallen face first through the trees he had been pushing himself so hard that he had lost his balance on a not so strong branch which lead to him falling face down into the dirt. I tried to not laugh but of course it was impossible I walked over and helped him up Genma's angry face as he made it through the thick of the trees is what made me burst into a laughter fit. It had never felt so good in my life to laugh, "Wasn't sure we would hear that again so soon," Shikaku said as he and his team walked through the trees soon after.

Not to long after Shikaku and his team arrived so did the rest of the gang popped up in the training ground as well, soon enough we were all back to our normal. Shikaku was playing shoga with Asuma. Iruka and Rin were having some kind of argument about the importance of medical training in the academy, and I had somehow gotten pulled into one of Gai's famous youth speeches. As horrible as some of them were I was so happy to have him here to annoy me with all the lose I had been experiencing I realized how important each and everyone one of my friends were. "Ah Sakura-san you are the vision of youthfulness, tell me your secret? Is it running 100 laps in the morning, or no is it 200 pushups before the sun rises, ah I bet its." I just started softly laughing at him, always Gai to have some crazy idea about how to stay young. I just shook my head no at him which made him more curious so before he could ask me more insane ideas I told him, "I just got a really good sleep last night and an amazing long shower this morning." Genma laughed at Gai's defeated look we all knew he would not except that answer but it was the truth and if he wanted to know my secret that was all I had to give today.

"What time did you leave the cemetery yesterday?" Gai asked me, it didn't bother me as much as the question seemed to bother everyone else because it suddenly became too quiet in our small training ground. "Uh well," I began when Kakashi suddenly hit Gai in the back of the head which seemed to surprise Gai. Genma just nodded at Kakashi from the other side of Gai, "I did not mean to upset you Sakura-san I only ask because I saw Tsunade-san late last night when I was returning home, I assumed she was going home to you but she was headed to the Hokage Tower." I thought about what he had said _'I didn't sense her at home this morning either,'_ I thought to myself, "I have to admit I was worried about you as well Sakura-hime but when I arrived at the cemetery you were gone already and that was around midnight," Iruka said joining our conversation. Now that everyone was suddenly so interested in my returning home it had hit me I don't remember walking home, I remember waking up at home but the last thing I remembered was crying at the cemetery with. I looked over at Kakashi who was looking at me already, he raised an eyebrow at me when we made eye contact _'did he bring me home? How did he even know where I was staying? Why didn't he tell me?'_ I thought to myself it was obviously written on my face that I had finally realized how I made it home because everyone was looking at me now waiting, "Hime?" Genma asked me, I glanced at Kakashi one last time before I closed my eyes and smiled slightly and rubbed the back of my head. "I just g-got really cold, ya so I decided to walk home so I wouldn't get sick," I said nervously some of my friends bought my lie, Iruka, Kureni, Gai, Rin, and Obito others not so much.

Kakashi looked at me strangely when I opened my eyes it was like he wanted to ask me something but I wasn't good at understanding his strange looks yet so I guess I would have to wait and ask him later. Genma on the other hand had his own ideas and was not going to let this go easily, he turned his head towards Kakashi and said, "You didn't stick around to make sure she was okay after we left?" This piped everyone's attention and I could already feel the heat burning in my face, Kakashi of course just shrugged and leaned against the tree behind him which brought everyone's attention back solely on me. I glared mini daggers at Kakashi for leaving me to explain what happened, what I didn't expect from him though was his look of sudden interest. It was like he wanted to see what I would or wouldn't say to our friends, I knew we had had a moment last night especially when we talked about his father but did we want our friends to know that? Probably not Kakashi was a very closed off person the fact that he talked to me as often as he did was a miracle and I didn't want to ruin that now. I turned to Genma and gave him a real honest smile I couldn't lie to my teammates, "Kakashi-san let me have my privacy with my parents and when I was ready to go home he walked me home. That what you wanted to hear?" I said as I put my hands on my hips daring Genma to say something like he didn't believe me, truly I hadn't lied to him he had given me a private moment with my parents and he did I assume take me home the rest was none of their business.

Genma nodded at me but kept eye contact as everyone else seemed to resume there chatter and tasks, I knew Genma wanted more information but I wasn't going to give it so he patted my head instead. I chanced a glance at Kakashi then who was staring at me, I made sure to keep eye contact with him while I said this to our friends, "I am going to go check in with Lady Tsunade I will catch you all for lunch later." Kakashi seemed to understand and closed his eyes then while he stayed against the tree everyone else said their goodbyes and sees you later as I headed to the edge of the clearing I waved at everyone and caught Genma's eye. I just smiled and yelled at him, "You owe me and Iruka lunch today I will be claiming my reward later," Genma just sighed as I walked out of his view.

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

Genma watched where Sakura had just left to for a few moments before turning back to the group and looking at Iruka. "She is going to be okay this time I think," Iruka said as he walked up next to his teammate Genma. Genma simply 'hmped' in response as he moved his tooth pick from one side of his mouth to the other, "What has you so worried?" Iruka asked as he looked over his shoulder to the empty space that Sakura had left towards. Genma looked down at Iruka and smirked which made Iruka look a little worried but he stayed quite, "We need to take the next exams how are we supposed to protect hime if she is leaving us behind?" Genma said which made Iruka smile, "Besides its not good for our reputation if our girl teammate is passing us up in skill." This made Iruka laugh and Gai as he walked over and patted Genma's shoulder, "OIII, what an idea that is my youthful friends I shall too surpass my life time rival Kakashi-san!" Gai all but screamed to the sky, Genma shook his head as did Asuma, Iruka had a sweet drop on his forehead knowing that this would not go well in the end. Kureni just crossed her arms and shook her head as she looked down at the ground before saying, "they were NOT talking to you Gai-san."

Gai looked defeated towards Kureni, "you must join me my fellow teammates in our journey to gain more strength and become the greatest shinobi team." Gai all but begged of his two teammates, Kureni simply looked irritated at his usual antics were Asuma just looked about ready to agree just to get him to stop his loud whining. Unfortunately, for Asuma and honestly everyone else around Gai bit the hand that fed him, "Kureni-san do you not want to look young and beautiful forever?" To those who knew Gai knew that he didn't mean that Kureni was not beautiful just that Gai's idea of staying beautiful meant crazy work outs and training. None of that mattered because what Kureni heard was Gai saying she was not beautiful and things quickly turned into a death match. Gai was running for his life as Kureni hot on his heels chased him to the other end of the training field as she threw all kinds of weapons at him intended to do serious harm.

"Are you going to stop her before or after she kills him?" Genma asked Asuma as they stood next to each other watching Gai run and dodge Kureni. "Either choice he makes Asuma will have some kind of bad repercussion," Shikaku said from behind them, he and Inoichi were playing shoga now both keeping their eyes on the game but very aware of the chaos around them. Genma turned his head to look at him, but it was Rin who spoke up this time, "what do you mean Shikaku-san?" Asuma sighed loudly, "I simply mean that should Asuma go to save Gai before Kureni has had her justice Kureni will be angry and feel that Asuma is taking Gai's side." Rin nodded but still didn't understand so Shikaku took her silence and continued explaining, "Now should Asuma wait until Gai is hurt or Kureni is finished with him which ever comes first, Asuma will have to take him to the hospital no doubt which the Hokage will see the report and then make their team do some low level mission and give Asuma a long lecture about leadership." Asuma slumped his shoulders and sat down on the grass waiting as it seemed for Kureni to finish with Gai she had already struck him with her kunai a few times. Rin looked worried that Asuma decided to let Kureni have her way, personally Rin hated long lectures from the Hokage, she had sweet drops on her face just from thinking about it.

Iruka walked up next to Rin with Obito, Rin just looked to the two boys before shaking her head "I think he's making the wrong choice, the Hokage can be super mean with lose D-rank missions and lectures." Obito of course agreed with Rin Iruka on the other hand had a huge sweet drop on his face Rin saw this and spoke up, "You can't possibly agree with him Iruka-san." It wasn't Iruka who answered Rin though it was Genma who was still standing next to the now sitting Asuma. "You are the girl in your team of course we do not expect you to understand why we agree with his choice, but not only that you are very calm and kind Rin unlike that of our teammates." Rin just thought about that for a second she wasn't sure if Genma had just insulted her or complimented her, she was hoping it was the later she looked over to Obito who was nodding his head and doing something that looked like thanking some imaginary Kami. Rin crossed her arms and stood before all the boys blocking them from the death match behind her, "Your female teammates are not that bad guys." The response she got was one she would not forget, Iruka looked terrified for his life as he looked around for Sakura as if she heard them talking badly about her temper. Genma looked similarly to Iruka except he didn't look around he just stood perfectly still almost like he wasn't breathing, then as Rin was about to calling them a bunch of liars Gai fell from what seemed the sky right between Rin's feet and Asuma's which had Rin and Iruka screaming like little girls at the tops of their lungs.

Asuma simply stood from where he had been sitting as he grabbed Gai with one of Gai's arms around Asuma's neck. "Kakashi can you…." Asuma began but once he turned around with Gai half hanging onto him he realized that Kakashi was nowhere to be found but he was positive he had been here earlier. Kureni was practically spitting fire at Gai's back as she smiled at his battered state. "Could you help me get him to the hospital?" Asuma asked Genma, Genma truly did not want to get involved but knew without help Gai would not make it to the hospital. So Genma grabbed Gai's other arm and started walking towards the hospital with Asuma, Gai, Rin, Obito, Iruka, and a very angry Kureni.

* * *

Sakura P.O.V.

Once I was a good distance away from the training grounds I looked around for Kakashi, I knew he had heard my indirect comment at him about going to check on Lady Tsunade. I didn't see him anywhere though, I sighed as I turned to head back to the village but when I turned around I ran right into something hard almost knocking myself over in doing so. Thankfully the hard thing grabbed me before I had the chance to fall into embarrassment, unfortunately when I looked up at Kakashi who was staring down at me in a strange way I would have rather he let me fall that would have been less embarrassing then the moment we were having right now. I knew by the heat I was feeling on my face right now that I was probably some shade of red, Kakashi raised an eye brow at me as he continues to look through me with those eyes of his. "A-arigato K-kakashi-san," I said stupidly as I stumbled over my words, this snapped him from his intense staring as he nodded and slowly let me go and moved away from me.

I looked down at the ground as I regained my composure, I actually felt a little sad that he had let me go so quickly and when he did so it was almost like he didn't realize he was still holding me up. I sighed to myself why did it even matter if Kakashi was holding me or for how long anyways, we could barely even say we were friends. I mentally pushed away my thoughts as I looked back up at him and crossed my arms, "Why didn't you wake me up yesterday? And how did you know where I lived?" I demanded to him, since that was the reason I indirectly asked him out here anyways was for answers not for things like holding me. "You were sleeping," was all Kakashi said I could have fallen over with how bland his answer was. "I know I was asleep what I was asking is why didn't you wake me up I could have walked home myself." I said as I kept my arms crossed, Kakashi just shrugged and put his hands in his pockets I just put my hand on my face this guy was so just uhh, that was the only way I could explain him right now.

"Why does this bother you?" Kakashi asked me, I was a little thrown off by the question _'did it bother me?'_ I thought to myself. I put a hand on my cheek as I thought about his question truly I wasn't actually bothered by the fact that he took me home, or knew where that was. I think I was more bothered by the fact that I felt so comfortable to have cried the way I did with him and that I felt safe enough to fall sleep with him yes, he was a fellow shinobi so of course I was safe with him but this was a different scenario I had chosen to trust him with everything in my fragile state. I held my hands together behind my back as I looked back up at Kakashi, "It doesn't bother me in the ways you think," I said to him as I nervously switched from leaning more weight on one foot to the other. Kakashi seemed confused by my answer as he took a step closer to me, my heart raced a little faster because I knew Kakashi needed information he needed to know why and what made people do what they do so instead of letting him ask me what I meant by that I just spoke up quickly. "Come on you can help me find Lady Tsunade," I said as I started walking past him not giving him the chance to argue, I let out the air I had been holding in as I noticed he started following me like I asked him to do. ' _I just needed to be calm and normal this is the same Kakashi he has always been,'_ I thought to myself but when I looked next to me to see him walking so calmly with me I knew in my heart no things were not normal or the same something had changed the real question was who had changed me or him.

* * *

 _Outside the Hospital…_

"I doubt she would be here but we can check before going to the Hokage's office," I said to Kakashi who just nodded like he always seemed to do. I put a hand on my hip and stopped to look at him, Kakashi had taken a few steps before noticing I had stopped, he turned and looked at me still not saying a word. "Really Hatake? Would it kill you to actually say something to me when I am talking to you?" I said as I looked at him seriously, his bland non-talking was really starting to get on my nerves at this moment. "Kakashi," he said which had me a little confused Kakashi sighed before he spoke again, "I asked you to stop calling me that just call me Kakashi." I smiled towards him as I moved my hands from my sides I didn't want him to think I was still mad now that he was actually talking, "Alright, Ka-ka-shi-san." I said in a playful tone as I started walking again as I passed him I said, "Arigato Kakashi-kun."

Kakashi had taken a moment to catch up with me after that, which I was glad for because my face was probably red. Once we reached the outside of the hospital though we were surprised to see the group we had just left instead of the person we were looking for. "Hey guys what's going on?" I asked as I walked up to Rin and Obito, "Were out of here see you guys later," Shikaku said as he and his team walked off. I watched as I turned back to Rin with a look obvious confusion, "Long story, basically Gai-san upset Kureni-nee and no one wanted to stop her so we brought Gai-san here after she was done with him," Rin said worriedly as she looked back at the hospital doors. "Oi, Sakura-san don't you know medical jutsu's?" Obito asked which made Rin light up as she grabbed my arm "Yes, yes you trained with Ms. Tsunade please go up and help Gai-san Hime!" I just looked back and forth between them, "I only know little skills nothing to serious," I said "Come try please," Rin said as she started to drag me into the hospital. I quickly grabbed Kakashi's arm and pulled him along with me too there was no way I would be stuck in the middle of this by myself, when I looked back at him I instantly knew what he was thinking. He did not want to be a part of this mess either and I was sure I would owe him later for dragging him into this, so I mouthed to him 'I owe you'.

Once we got up to Gai's room Rin finally let me go and went into the room, "Guys Hime can help I found her outside," Rin said. I looked up at Kakashi hoping he would get me out of this and he just made some face that made his eyes crinkle at the sides it was a nice look on him almost as if he was smiling under that scarf. I walked into the room then and noticed my teammates where there Genma had blood on him which had me running to his side quickly but Genma put his hands up to stop me knowing what I was thinking. "It's Gai's," he said plainly I looked over to Iruka then and he just smiled at me, Asuma and Kureni were in the corner of the room talking neither were hurt so I took a deep breath and turned around to see Gai's condition.

I nearly hit the floor when I saw Gai's battered self, I had sweat drop over my head I knew it Genma leaned closer to me and whispered in my ear, "He indirectly said Kureni wasn't beautiful." I started laughing then which had everyone looking at me then I turned to look at Genma and Iruka and smiled in a threatening way, "I really hope neither of you helped him get out of this one right?" Both of my boys backed up a few steps while shaking their heads, "N-no Hime-san w-we let Kureni-san handle this one," Iruka said as he stuttered. Genma looked around me at Rin, "We told you so," I looked back at Rin who was rubbing the back of her head nervously as she nodded. I turned back to Gai as I sighed and walked to the side of his bed, "I should let him suffer and heal on his own for this," I said but I remembered something Tsunade had said to me during our first day of training, _'your duty as a medical ninja is to aid in helping any fallen fellow shinobi no matter the circumstance.'_

I sighed before turning to the group of my friends watching me carefully, "Alright guys I need someone to get me a clipboard, paper, and a pen. I need someone to go ask for some cloths and a bowl of hot water, Asuma-san could you go get Gai-san a clean pair of," I looked at his strange green jump suit he was always wearing before looking back at Asuma "clothes please." Once I was finished everyone seemed to run to do what I asked Asuma took off out the window with a still angry Kureni following him, Genma and Iruka went for the cloths and water, while Rin and Obito went for the paper items. I looked to Kakashi who was the only person left and smiled, "Do you mind helping me remove his upper half of clothing?" I asked, as he just nodded to me. I placed a single hand on my hip again as I looked at him while he walked to the other side of Gai's bed when he finally realized I was waiting on him to talk he sighed loudly, "Come on Sakura-san before I change my mind." I smiled as I quickly helped lift Gai as Kakashi peeled pieces of his ripped green suit off his body before laying him back down, "Arigato Kakashi-kun." I said as I looked up at Kakashi as he and I both leaned over Gai which made our faces closer than I thought when I said this, the higher parts of Kakashi's cheeks that I could see were dusted pink which sent too much heat to my face making me slightly light headed. I placed my other hand down for extra support as my head stopped spinning from the sudden heat rush, sadly I only made things worse because I had set my hand down on top of Kakashi's. We both just kept an awkward eye contact until everyone started barreling back into the room, thankfully we heard them before they entered which made us both jump back from each other like we had just been burned by each other's touch. Truthfully, I felt like he had burned me the bottom of my hand was so hot I was sure there would be burn marks if I looked, I chanced a glance up at Kakashi who was leaning against the window seal with on hand in his pocket and the other he was staring at. How I wished I could ask him what he was thinking about in that moment but I would have to wait until later when we weren't surrounded, "Here Hime we got everything you need," Iruka said as he walked with Genma, Obito and Rin.

"Alright guys I'm going to need some space, you can all wait out in the waiting room and I will come get you guys when I am done," I said everyone seemed to understand and filed out of the room one by one. "Oh, Genma wait," I yelled as he almost walked out of the room, he just popped his head back in the room and looked at me. "Could you have Asuma bring me in his clothes when he returns please?" I asked him, he just smiled at me and walked out Genma was another annoying man in my life that often didn't say much of anything. Once everyone had left the room I put the clothes in the water and pulled my long pink hair up into a messy up bun and began cleaning Gai up first.

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

 _In the waiting room…_

"Hime-san is going to be an amazing doctor someday," Rin said as she looked down, Obito patted her back before saying, "You will too Sakura-san is your best friend she will help you get there too." Rin smiled at Obito and nodded, "Just let her learn more and get more confident and she will teach you she just doesn't want to teach you wrong," Iruka said to Rin, "Iruka's right beside you guys will both be doctors soon enough, she's going to need help patching us all up who better then you Rin." Genma said, after all the encouraging Rin was excited to start practicing her first aid so when Sakura was ready they could train together.

"Hey Asuma," Genma said as he and Kureni walked up to the group, "Sakura-hime asked if you could drop off Gai's clothes in the room when you got back." Genma said to Asuma, Asuma nodded and walked the clothes back to the room and came right back out. "How is he doing?" Rin asked, Asuma looked at her "Sakura is doing a great job considering his condition," Asuma hinted at Kureni who crossed arms and turned away from him. Rin just smiled and sat back down in her seat. Everyone was quite for a long time until the Hokage walked into the room with Tsunade and Jiraiya behind him, "I hear Gai is in need of sever care this morning, I do not recall you three being on a mission," The Hokage said to Asuma and Kureni. Asuma sighed and looked to Kureni which lead to the Hokage smiling in a knowing kind of way, not much got past the Hokage he was good at his job for reason. "Well let's hear it then," the Hokage said, "Gai told Kureni she wasn't beautiful," Asuma said bluntly which was true and untrue Gai of course did not mean it that way but that was how it came out and how Kureni heard it. Tsunade began laughing loudly and Jiraiya rubbed the back of his head, "Of course the boy would need medical treatment after that." Tsunade said after she finished laughing, "I will go check on him then," Tsunade turned to walk to the room. "Wait," Kakashi spoke up everyone turned to look at him Tsunade crossed her arms in irritation, "The boy obviously needs treatment there is nothing to wait for." Kakashi moved from off the wall and looked at Tsunade, "He is getting it," was all Kakashi said which had Tsunade realizing as she looked around the group that there was one missing.

Everyone turned around when Sakura walked up smiling, "Oh Hokage-sama , Lady Tsunade," she said as she bowed to them both. "Sakura," the Hokage said as he smiled to her, "Gai-san is alright he has a few broken bones that I could not fix nothing to harmful or dangerous, I did heal all his cuts and bruises he should be good to go home in the morning." Rin jumped out of her seat and smiled, "I knew you could do it Sakura-chan!" Asuma just patted Sakura on the shoulder, Iruka and Genma were smiling and nodded at her. "Well great job Sakura I will finish healing the bones the best that we can and then I will meet with you later," Tsunade said as she smiled at Sakura and headed to Gai's room. "Let's finish this in my office," the Hokage said to Asuma and Kureni who followed him out of the hospital. "Kakashi," Tsunade yelled out of Gai's room he walked in to see what she wanted leaving Sakura and her teammates with Jiraiya.

"Great job kid," Jiraiya said, Sakura not knowing who this was just smiled kindly at him, "Arigato, my name is Haruno Sakura." She offered a hand to him Jiraiya laughed and grabbed her hand to shake it, "Yes I know I have heard good things about you, I am Jiraiya, Tsunade's former teammate." Sakura smiled brightly, "Really that is amazing," Jiraiya laughed at this no wonder Tsunade took her under her wing besides the talent he had heard about, this girl admired Tsunade. "I will be seeing you around I am off to help the Hokage," Jiraiya said before walking out. Sakura then turned to her boys "So about that lunch," she started which had Iruka laughing because for once he would not have to pay, Genma just sighed and began walking. "Alright," Sakura said as she high fived Iruka behind Genma's back, "I saw that," he said which made them both laugh.

"Hey Sakura a minute," Kakashi said as he walked out of Gai's room, she stopped and turned back to her teammates, "Go I'll catch up." Sakura walked back over to Kakashi, "You need rest," he said which made Sakura blink a few times confused by his statement. "Tsunade told me medical jutsu's take a lot of chakra and energy that you haven't grown used to yet," Kakashi said as he looked down at Sakura, Sakura was shocked to hear so many words come from him but also unsure if he was worried about her or if he was just doing what was told to him. "Well um thank you Kakashi-kun, but I am going to go have lunch first that will help," Sakura said kindly. "You shouldn't go far or do too much after," Kakashi said which made Sakura blush pink like her hair and smile, "You could come with us and make sure for yourself that I don't do too much?" Sakura offered, hoping for a little more time with Kakashi, just being around him made her feel better and safer even if there was nothing for her to be fearing inside the village. Kakashi just nodded and began walking Sakura smiled and started walking next to Kakashi in a comfortable silence for once, once they were outside of the hospital Kakashi spoke up, "You did great today Sakura."

* * *

 **Alright guys how about that for an ending! No cliff hangers but smush and love. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter sorry again it too so long but I had some personal stuff come up and work has been crazy. I did make this chapter longer for you all though in hopes you guys would forgive my lateness. Anyways on to our SHOUT OUTS!** _ **Chrismazing**_ **thank you for following the story,** _ **franceldaleth**_ **thank you for favoriting and following, _Isadora 95_ thank you for following, and **_**LateNiteKnittr**_ **for favoriting and following! Thank you to all my faithful readers and new readers much love to all of you and I will see you all next time, and let me know what you all think about this chapter any feed back to help improve this story is welcomed! ~Lovely**


	7. Chapter 6

**The Jounin Exams Begin! Part 1.**

 **A/N: Welcome back all my lovely readers and new first time readers! I am so excited about this chapter this is where we begin the exams and drama is on its way for our ninjas. There is a lot of detail in this chapter so enjoy and let me know what you all think. I am also happy to announce this chapter was out much sooner than expected so I will begin the next chapter today to try and keep up with the flow of this story. Thank you again to all you lovely readers for your support!**

 **~Lovely!**

* * *

Sakura's P.O.V.

 _One week later…._

A week had passed since Gai was released from the hospital with my medical assistance, and since then Tsunade has begun helping me train again for the exams. After she could see the progress I had been making in learning the medical ninjutsu she had been teaching me, she started showing me more difficult skills and jutsu's. Unfortunately, it had made me so tired this last week with me getting almost no sleep because Tsunade wanted to spend every second we could training more so I could positively pass the jounin exams. I was very grateful for her training and time but I was so tired I wasn't sure I would be awake long enough to pass the exams, thankfully Tsunade saw this too and gave me the whole day before the exams to sleep. So now as I slowly rubbed my eyes and woke myself up slowly I finally felt refreshed, I looked outside my window and noticed the sun had not fully come up yet ' _good'_ I thought to myself. I quickly got out of bed and started to search for something to wear; I found a pair of black shorts and a dark green tank top which was a nice change in style from my normal dress attire that had my clan's symbol on the back that my mother used to make me wear. ' _Not today, today I will do my best for them'_ I thought to myself as I pushed the sad thoughts of my mother aside for now, I had been doing good since the funeral of course I missed them and wished they were here still but I promised I wouldn't cry over this matter anymore I would get stronger and train harder to find the person responsible.

I strapped my ninja pouch to my upper right thigh, once it was in place I grabbed my head band and placed it on the top of my head like a head band. I took a look in the mirror in my room and decided I would pull my hair up and out of the way today in case something big happened during the first exam which was likely to happen so I heard. I quickly pulled my hair into a tight bun on the top of my head and smiled to myself, ' _ready.'_

* * *

I walked out to the kitchen to grab some water before heading out, Tsunade walked in from the front room. "Good morning, are you ready for today?" Tsunade asked me as she leaned on her bar; I nodded and smiled putting my empty glass in the sink. "Yes, I'm nervous though because I don't know what they will be doing," I said honestly, Tsunade chuckled "They do that on purpose it is our job as ninja to expect the unexpected at all times." I nodded to her I knew this as well it just didn't make me feel better knowing I would be tested on not knowing what was going to happen to me and how I react to that. "Are your teammates coming to walk you to the exam building?" Tsunade asked as she continued to watch me, smiling I remembered yesterday when our team and Rin's team decided to walk together to the exam building since both Kakashi and I would be testing and we were all friends and wanted to support each other. Asuma's team would have come too but they are off helping babysit the Academy kids today as punishment from Kureni's and Gai's fight. And Shikaku's team was escorting the Feudal Lords back to our village to see the last round of the Jounin exams they had left yesterday morning. "Yes, my team and Rin's team are walking there together since Kakashi-kun and I are both taking the exam today," I said Tsunade didn't miss the honorific I used at the end of Kakashi's name. "Just remember you both are not fighting on the same team today, today you both are enemies," Tsunade said as she looked at me seriously.

'Knock Knock' both Tsunade and I looked towards the front door I smiled and walked around the bar and looked at Tsunade. "Thank you for helping me get ready for this, I won't let you down" I said as I walked towards the door. "Your welcome Sakura, but whether you pass or fail you will not disappoint me," Tsunade said as she smiled and walked back towards the living room. I hurried and threw my shoes on and answered the door, and there was all my friends smiling and ready to go. "Ready Hime?" Iruka said to me, I smiled and looked past him to Kakashi who was looking at me with that eye crinkling thing that he does sometimes, I knew he was smiling after having Kakashi around the few times he showed any facial expressions I tried to piece them together and the eye crinkle definitely was a smile. I smiled and looked at everyone before answering, "Ready!"

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

"Do you guys know what will be first today? Like maybe a written test," Rin said as she looked at Kakashi and Sakura, Sakura giggled softly to herself at Rin's excitement for them. "No, they don't tell us what we will be tested on just when, so we have no idea what we are walking into today," Sakura said which made Rin look a little worried. "That doesn't seem very fair how are you supposed to be prepared then?" Rin asked, "Jounin are responsible for everyone on their teams and have higher ranked missions, it important for us to expect the unexpected and be prepared to act in the heat of the moment." Kakashi explained easily to Rin like she was supposed to know these things, of course it was a given rule for shinobi but she wasn't the one taking the jounin exams yet. Rin just looked forward and mouthed "oh" to herself. "Well it's too bad we cannot be there to see this first exam we would definitely cheer you both on," Rin said this was true the first two exams were not watched by the villages only the last part where the finalist fight like in the chunin exams.

Everyone talked about what they thought might happen during today's exam and what Kakashi and Sakura should expect or be careful of. It didn't take long for everyone to get to the Intelligence building while talking the whole way, once outside Genma, Iruka, Obito, and Rin said their goodbye's and good lucks. "I don't want to catch either of you at the hospital today," Rin threatened in a not so threatening voice which made Sakura laugh. "We will be fine Rin-chan don't worry so much, we will come find you all as soon as we are done," Sakura said to her and her teammates. Kakashi simply nodded in agreement to what Sakura said. "Be careful Hime," Genma said to Sakura, Sakura walked over and hugged her two teammates at the same time, "thanks guys."

* * *

Sakura's P.O.V.

I waved to my friends as they walked away from Kakashi and I, when I turned around and looked at the Intelligence building my confidence was beginning to dwindle. We walked into the building and my nerves kicked back into high gear making me walk slower then when I had started. At the end of the hall way was a door and every step closer I go to it the louder I could hear my heart pounding in my ears. It was almost enough to make me sick and run out of the building screaming, but suddenly there was a hand on my upper arm stopping my slow nervous break down. I looked up at Kakashi and the pounding stopped I just simply looked at him, "First off calm down," Kakashi said to me, so I took a deep breath and nodded at him. "Alright, there will probably be people in there already and some may be from another village I want you to go in first," he said to me which had me a little startled. I didn't want to be away from Kakashi's side but I knew what he was thinking if we go in together we will be targeted because we will be similar to a team and right now there is no teams and no room for friendships. Sighing I nodded Kakashi loosened his grip on my upper arm and let his hand slip down to my hand, I looked down at our hands and felt heat rushing to my face again and my heart beat in my ears. It was so loud I almost missed him saying, "Good luck Sakura," I just looked back up at him dumbly and nodded slowly of course he did that eye crinkle again which made me smile. Kakashi soon let go and leaned up against the wall with his arms crossed not paying any more attention to me, I took one more breath before heading towards the door and walking in. I refused to look back because if I did I could ruin what we were trying to achieve.

* * *

Twenty-two shinobi that was all that was in the room so far twenty-two, I made twenty three _'maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all'_ I thought to myself. I walked up to the desk that was next to the only door in the room the one we entered from, there was a shinobi sitting there I had never seen before but he had a Leaf village head band on so I assumed I would see him again someday. "Name?" the man asked, "Haruno Sakura," I said as he looked to his list he crossed off my name completely with a black marker and pulled out a paper scroll. "Write your name in blood," he commanded I looked down and noticed other names written on it I assumed to be the other people in the room with me currently. "Come on we don't have all day kid," the guy said, ' _rude'_ I thought to myself as I bite the edge of my thumb and used it to put blood on my pointer finger and I wrote my name on the scroll. Once I was finished the scroll poofed away, "Go wait like everyone else the exam will start soon," he said I nodded as I cleaned off the blood from my finger.

I walked over by one of the windows which there were only two and looked around the room at everyone, the first thing I noticed was that we were in a classroom like setting so maybe Rin had been right and we would be testing our knowledge today. In that case, today would be easy for me because I was top of the class in book smarts, as I looked around four more shinobi walked in they were all Sand ninja. I was still waiting to see Kakashi, ' _he better not leave me here alone'_ I thought Kakashi was great at being late and he never had a reason as to why he just was and if you asked he would just shrug like he didn't know what you were talking about. Soon after another the four Sand ninja got finished Kakashi slouched in, he had to go through the same process as I did as he signed the scroll when he was finished he stood on the opposite side of the room from me. I tried to not watch him or keep looking at him because I didn't want to give away the fact that I knew him or he knew me so I looked around some more trying to get a feel for the others in the room with us. I did notice though that there were only 5 girls including myself in the room so far, out of twenty-seven currently only five, I guess it could be expected there were always more men out to be in the profession to kill others or be killed.

Finally, a few minutes later two last shinobi walked in from the Rock village I glanced out the window and realized the trees were not moving. When we had come in earlier it had been windy as it should be its spring in Konoha it was normal to have a gentle wind this time of year. I turned to look at Kakashi, who was staring at the ceiling, ' _ugh he is no help he never pays attention to anything'_ I thought to myself. I looked over in time to see the last ninja signing their name on the scroll and this time not only did the scroll disappear but the man and the table did as well. This caused everyone in the room to look around, seconds later the windows made a popping sound and when the smoke cleared I turned to see a blank cement wall where the window had once been both windows were gone.

Twenty whole minutes had passed and no one in the room made any rash movements, everyone just looked from one to another to see who would do what first, everyone was waiting on and instructor to appear or someone but as the minutes came and went no one showed. My heart was beginning to race as I tried to evaluate the situation we were in; as I looked around I noticed a bad and important factor to our current situation there were no air vents in the room. With thirty shinobi in one medium sized classroom the air would be spread thin soon which would lead to much worse things if something was not done soon I knew this because of the reading I had done while we were away I was suddenly glad I had stayed up many nights and studied. It took in the size of the room and number of people and the estimated amount of breaths everyone was taking and we would run out of air in about five or so hours given no one did anything stupid or rash.

Of course, there was that one person who had to start panicking a fellow Leaf ninja walked over to the door, "I'm out of here I'm not staying locked up in this place any longer." He yelled, once he stepped foot onto the tile in front of the door the floor from under him disappeared and he fell into a trap hole to who knew were. Everyone stood taller to try and see where he went some even brave enough to go next to the open trap door and look down it before it closed back up sealing shut once again. I quickly glance to Kakashi who caught my eye and nodded once, we were thinking the same thing this was a trap set to eliminate as many of us as possible. Two men were leaning over the trap when one of them bumped into the other causing a fight, "Watch it man," the leaf ninja said as he pushed the cloud ninja, the cloud ninja instantly punched the leaf back. "You watch it punk," the cloud ninja said the leaf shinobi was clouded by irritation and possibly fear from our situation because he used a fire jutsu in the small room which used up more of our little oxygen. Everyone ducked as the fire made the cloud ninja back up right into the trap door the last shinobi fell through, in retaliation a cloud ninja kicked the leaf ninja from the back pushing him right down the trap door. The cloud ninja walked calmly back to his corner of the room and sat back down with his legs crossed and arms crossed as if the fight had never happened. Things were definitely getting tense and fast not to mention the amount of oxygen that was taken up from that jutsu how would I be able to tell now how much time we had left this was not looking good.

About an hour possibly had passed by after their little fight, I had to guess since there was no clock in the room or outside light for us to try and tell real time by, when another genius ninja had an idea. Another leaf shinobi decided to use his chakra to hop up on the ceiling and walk over to the door this time, as to not touch the ground where the obvious floor trap was. A few of the other ninjas in the room were in sorts rooting for his success because that would mean that everyone else could leave the same way, ' _laziness'_ I thought to myself. As I watched the guy reach down for the door handle, it was a ninja's job to know that sometimes the easiest or most thought of way is not always the best so sadly for this guy he didn't know that because once he touched the handle a seal burned bright in the room and wrapped around the guy as he fell to the floor instantly and right through the same trap door as the man before him.

Everyone seemed to stop trying after that letting time consume the empty space that filled the room. Some had decided to sit and wait while others paced some even went as far as laying down on the floor like we were just supposed to wait it out. Everyone was beginning to get on edge and without time I knew we were all running lower and lower on oxygen and energy was running out fast too. Things would only get worse once the brains stopped receiving the amount of clean oxygen it needed, people would start hallucinating and passing out. I closed my eyes and tried to think about everything that had led up to the man leaving and the windows disappearing, nothing stuck out and I never sensed any genjutsu's I tried to think harder. "I am not going to just sit here who knows how long we have been here already this is driving me mad!" A sand ninja yelled as he grabbed at his head, it was beginning oxygen must be getting low something close to five hours must have passed I guessed. The sand ninja started making signs to teleport another sand ninja soon joined him, I knew it wouldn't be that easy and so did everyone else because no one paid him much attention it wasn't until they had teleported and we all heard agonizing screams of pain coming from someone nearby that anyone cared. There screams last no more then 20 seconds before it went silent again, I knew we had to figure this out fast now that I knew five hours had gone by at least we only had at most another thirty minutes to an hour left with twenty-four people still left in this room the odds were not in our favor right now.

I threw my head back against the wall I was still standing next to and looked up at the ceiling, not only was my head beginning to hurt incredibly bad but I was starting to grow hungry and thirsty. I was sure there was others in the room who were panicking which would increase their need for water and food intake sooner than the rest. This whole test was designed to bring out the worst mental conditions in a person, for all we knew they could choose to leave us in here for days surely, we would survive 3 days without water assuming no one panicked. Most of us could last 4 to 5 days without something to eat but it would definitely have its tolls on our minds and bodies we needed to find a way out and fast, I closed my eyes and focused on slowing my heart and breathing to as slow as possible, 't _here has to be a way,'_ I thought to myself.

* * *

Kakashi's P.O.V.

Things were not looking good; so far six shinobi had failed at their attempts to leave this room, each falling to a different unknown fate. I chanced a quick look over at Sakura who had her eyes closed and she was tense, she was on to something or knew something. I wish I could walk over to her and ask her what she knew or what she was thinking but in the chances, that we got out of this room and made it to the second exams I couldn't risk anyone knowing we knew each other or had worked together previously. I would just have to wait to see what she had come up with, or I could try and piece it together my self. Now the first most concerning thing was why were we locked into a room with no windows or escape routes, ' _what did they want us to accomplish from this type of test?'_ I thought to myself. The guys next to me kept breathing unusually hard which was making it hotter in this enclosed space, I quickly looked up to the tops of the room and noticed there were no air vents in the room. How long had we been without flowing air with so many people in this room that could not be a good sign?

There had to be something different about this room for them have had us come here instead of an actual classroom like setting, then an idea came to me we were in Intelligence they were known for getting into peoples' minds and getting information from people. This was probably an interrogation room, which meant those people who had been trapped were probably off with the instructor right now waiting on the rest of us. There was something keeping us in here but there was a bigger problem forcing us to have to leave, the lack of oxygen, there had to be an emergency escape in here somewhere. I started looking around at everything the door was to obvious the ceiling was made from cement since there was no air vents that would provide a suspect an easy exit. ' _Maybe we were looking at this from the wrong way_ ' I thought for a moment someone is watching us obviously so there has to be a room on one of the sides of this room. I never had the chance to think an actual plan through though because Sakura had other ideas about escaping and to say I was impressed was an understatement. I knew she had been off training with Tsunade on medical ninjutsu's but I hadn't realized she had taken up some of Tsunade's other skills as well. This would be an ace in her hand because no one here knew who Sakura really was the Leaf ninja did because of her recent funeral that everyone had to attend but that didn't mean they knew about her skills or who she chose to train with. I smiled towards her back this was going to be an interesting few days, I was suddenly very egger to see what she had learned and what she could do.

* * *

Sakura's P.O.V.

I thought of every possible scenario over and over again in my head and nothing really added up, the only thing that made sense was this was an interrogation room in the Intelligence department which meant we were being watched like experiment rats. Which brought me back to thinking about the windows I remembered mine the most because when I entered the room I was too busy to realize that the tree's outside wasn't moving then either but when I looked around the room at the other people in the room the window opposite of the one I was by was moving there was more effort put on that side of the room where the most people were. They were keeping an eye on the majority of us which made sense so I turned around quickly and put a small amount of chakra into my hand and punched the wall behind me hard. It burst into small pieces of cement and dust once the dust filtered out I took a deep breath and was welcomed by fresh oxygen my slight head ache was starting to go away with the little amount of new air I was getting. I looked up and saw the Hokage and a few older shinobi one who had the whole top half of his face covered in wraps _'how could he even see with it like that '_ I thought to myself but I smiled anyways and walked through the opening in the wall, "Hokage-sama," I said as I bowed and walked passed him.

Once everyone was out of the exam room we were lead into another similar room were the four ninja who had tried to escape previously were tied up and knocked out in the middle of the room. The man with half his face covered walked in with the Hokage, "You passed the first exam, those of you who are not knocked out we will see you tomorrow down at the ANBU headquarters I hope to see all twenty-four of you, dismissed!" He yelled before he disappeared into a cloud of smoke, I tired to head out of the room quickly as I felt the strong stares of a few of the people from the exam staring at my back. The Hokage stopped me on my way out though, "Sakura wait a moment," he said, I nodded and stepped aside once everyone had left I turned to the Hokage who was smiling. "Good thinking child you will go far, you are very skilled do not doubt yourself so much." The Hokage said I smiled and nodded "Thank you Hokage-sama," I started to leave when he spoke up again, "Oh and not so much chakra next time, you are indoors Haruno."

* * *

Once I got outside I took in a big breath and smiled it was a relief to finally be free of that room and have fresh air, I saw Kakashi over sitting in a tree I couldn't decide if he was waiting or rest or both. I ran over to the base of the tree and looked up at him, "Ready to go find our teammates?" I asked as I looked up at him, Kakashi looked down at me and nodded as he jumped down from his comfy perch. I started to walk towards the village when Kakashi grabbed my wrist and stopped me, I quickly turned around to ask if he was alright but I was stilled by the eye crinkling thing he was doing again. "You did great in there today Sakura," Kakashi said I could feel the heat in my face as I smiled at him honestly, I was just glad that we had both made it to the next part of the exams together. "A-arigato Kakashi-kun," I said back to him, as I grabbed his hand and began running to the training grounds, I figured that would be the best place to start looking for our teammates.

As we entered the training grounds I was almost knocked to the ground by Rin, Obito, Iruka, and Gai who all came rushing at Kakashi and I the minute we stepped into view. "Did you two pass the first exam?" Iruka asked, "Of course our youthful friends must have succeeded on another path to eternal youth," Gai said to Iruka. Obito just huffed in slight annoyance but we all could see he was truly interested in the exams and our outcomes, "What was the exam like?" Rin asked, this seemed to pull Genma into the conversation finally. I figured Kakashi wasn't going to take the time to explain all of this to them so I did instead, "Well it definitely wasn't anything like I was expecting and honestly at first I was sure I was going to die or fail." Everyone seemed to have a look of horror or intense intrigue at my opinion of the first exam which was understandable because it was only step one and to feel that way about it already probably wasn't a good sign.

"Go on," Genma said this time, I had to hide my laugh Genma never really got interested into anything and he seemed to really want all the details right now and it was cute to see this side of my teammate. "We went to check in, Kakashi-kun had decided that we should enter at different times to keep us both safe in later exams," I said as everyone seemed to understand our thinking at that time. "Everything seemed normal and fine we check in waited in a sort of large room when suddenly the sign in guy disappeared and so did all the windows in the room." I had to take a second to compose myself before I fell into a laughter spell all of our friends were staring at me like a baby when being told an amazing magical story. "A few minutes after everyone was on edge and scared I realized there were no air vents we were going to suffocate in a few hours," I said Rin and Iruka looked worried like they were in the story I was telling. "A couple of shinobis tried to escape they all failed the test we found out at the end, they fell into a few obvious traps. A whole in the floor, a few tried to teleport out things like that." Obito and Gai both looked ready to go sign up for the next exams of course they would be excited to possibly be suffocated.

"So how did you guys escape you guys have been gone all day," Rin asked, "Well it was difficult," I started but I was cut of mid-sentence by Kakashi. "Sakura got everyone out," Kakashi said plainly like it was the most normal thing in the world, and I knew I could rival a tomato in that moment. It was one thing to have your friends staring at you as you told them about something but it was another to seem this amazement and admiration in their eyes directed at me it made me nervous. I wished Kakashi wouldn't have told them now, "Wow Hime we knew you would make a great jounin," Genma said as he smiled at me. Iruka nodded happily at me, "I must train harder to gain the level of youthfulness as you Sakura-san as well as to beat my eternal rival Kakashi!" Gai pronounced to the world, he then took off running which made everyone laugh at his strange antics.

"How did you know what to do Sakura-hime?" Iruka asked, "It seemed like there wasn't a good chance of escaping," he continued. Kakashi moved from my side and stood before me as well, it seemed like everyone wanted to know what I was thinking in that moment. "Well I knew about how much time we had left of air because of some readings I had done while I was away training, I also knew what that would mean if we didn't get air soon." Everyone just continued to look at me some nodding here and there in understanding, "I also remembered when I first came into the room I stood by one of the windows that had disappeared, I remember that my window nothing moved not even the trees and it was windy this morning." Rin, Obito, and Iruka still looked confused Kakashi and Genma were beginning to catch on but I continued for the others. "The window across the room from me was moving, it was then that I realized we were in an interrogation room, which meant they were watching us and that there was an escape route so I knocked the wall out behind me."

"Wow Sakura-san you are amazing," Iruka said, "I bet you guys are super hungry then," Rin said everyone finally realizing how long we had been away and now knowing the story realizing we had not eaten all day. "Let's get dinner together and then we can all meet again tomorrow before you next exam," Rin said everyone agreed and began walking back to town. We all chatted along the way about more training, what the next exam would be like, and what we thought Gai was doing it was a comfortable flow of conversation. Something didn't feel right as we finally got back into the busier part of the village I had to stop and turn around to look behind me, I had a chilling feeling following me and I couldn't explain what it was or why I felt the way I did. I knew to trust my gut but what was I trusting it to tell me right now, we were in the village safe, right? "You alright?" Kakashi said suddenly pulling me from my thoughts, I glanced back from where we had come from one last time before smiling and shaking my head no as we started walking again.

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

 _On top of the Hokage Monument…._

"I want you to return to the village give the Hokage some minor correct details so they continue to trust you but keep them off my tail, understand?" A man said with firm authority, "Hai, sir," a young woman's voice said as she bowed to the man before her. "I want you to follow the girl, she is the remaining Haruno, a Haruno would be ideal for my plans," the man said as he watched Sakura and Kakashi walk back to their group of friends. "What of the boy?" the young woman asked, "He will be a probably but you know him I want you to create a wedge between them. It will make things run much much smoother." The man chuckled in an eerie manor the sound alone was enough to bring goosebumps to the young woman's arms. "I will summon you when I feel the time is right, until then I will be watching," the man said as he patted the girls head. "I understand sir," the girl said before jumping down from the Hokage monument. "Soon very soon I will have all that I need to get rid of this retched Village and you as well dear old sensei," the man said as he chuckled before disappearing into the dark of the night.

A few minutes later two Anbu shinobi appeared above the Hokage monument, "Damn it" the woman cursed. "I know you sensed his chakra too," the woman said as she walked over to the other Anbu member. "We need to inform the Hokage right away," the man said but before the man could take off to the Hokage tower the woman grabbed the man's arm halting him. "He could still be near we should look for him first," the woman said the Anbu man removed his mask to look at his partner. "Tsunade we would destroy this village in a battle with him, its best if we inform the Hokage and have back up in case we need it." Jiraiya said, Tsunade did not remove her mask instead turned away from Jiraiya as she looked at the forest behind them. "I know this but what if we do not stop him this time or we are too late and we lose someone else?" Tsunade asked Jiraiya walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder, "We will not lose another, YOU will not lose anyone else. Understand," Jiraiya said firmly leaving no room for arguing Tsunade just nodded and jumped down from the Hokage's heads. Jiraiya just sighed and placed his mask back on and followed after Tsunade.

* * *

 _Hokage's Office…._

"Welcome back," the Hokage said as he sat before a young woman "I have some intel on his movements and wear abouts." The girl said, the Hokage nodded as he puffed on his pipe before saying, "It is late child return home and get some rest come see me in the morning we will discuss things then." The girl bowed before retreating from his office, as she went to shut the door she noticed two Anbu members appear in the Hokage's office.

"Hokage-sama," Jiraiya said, Tsunade grabbed his arm halting his conversation for a second longer, after a few minutes Tsunade let Jiraiya go and then pulled her mask off. "She's returned now?" Tsunade asked as she looked at the Hokage seriously, Jiraiya walked over to the window overseeing the village and looked down to see a young woman leaving the tower. "What did you two discover?" The Hokage asked, Jiraiya walked back around to the front of the Hokage's desk as he removed his mask as well. "We followed his chakra to the top of the Hokage monument where it disappeared," Jiraiya said and Tsunade agreed. "I find it suspicious that she turned up right when we lose his track and sense him in the village Hokage-sama," Tsuande said as she crossed her arms. "I have to agree with Tsunade," Jiraiya said the Hokage was no fool though he too had his suspicions. "I will have you two keep an eye on her and her movements understood, we will be prepared for the worst." The Hokage said as he summoned more Anbu to his office, "What of the exams should we cancel them?" another Anbu asked, "I suspect that is the trap we will set to capture this snake," the Hokage said. "Everyone has their task be vigilant and keep the village from sensing the danger we do not need chaos before we know what will happen." Everyone present said 'Hai' and disappeared to their posts, it would be a long night for everyone but it was better to be ready then caught by surprise.

* * *

 **Shout out time! Unfortunately, though I finished this chapter days after the last one was posted and I have no specific shout outs to make this time. BUT that is OKAY because I can always give an awesome SHOUT OUT to all my FOLLOWERS and FAVORITES that currently follow or have favorited this story you all are amazing and totally awesomesauce! I love you all so many hugs are being sent you way readers even to those of you who do not have accounts. See you all next time!**


End file.
